Come Back to Me
by FassyRadAvoy
Summary: Killian Jones goes missing. And Emma gets worried. She is the only one that can save him. But when she reaches him, it might have already been too late. She needs to save Killian. Her Killian.
1. Chapter 1- Our Second Date

disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Once Upon a Time

NOTE- This takes place after the Snow Queen but Igrid does return in this story.

Chapter 1- Our second date

It was a quite day in Storybrooke Maine, where all the residents are not anything but normal. This is because the residents are all the fairytales characters we all know and love. Amongst the residents lives Emma Swan. A young and beautiful women who is the product of Snow White and Prince Charming's true love. And she didn't really have much of a happy beginning, and when it came to love, she isn't very lucky with the men she dates. However, it was only when a charming Pirate came to her life, everything soon start to change.

" how's this?" Asked Emma swiftly as she twirled in a simple red dress that went only up to her knees.

The Charming's shared the apartment with Emma, with Henry, Regina, Robin Hood and Mr Gold usually comes and stay in.

" wow" Snow said looking amazed.

" what your mother said" said David, who just finished with the dishes.

Henry came through the door with Regina and Robin.

" wow mom you look...". ;

" beautiful malady" said Robin who then kissed Regina full on the lips.

" well Miss Swan, it looks like your changing your mind about the Pirate."

Emma smiled at them all, when suddenly there was a knock on the apartment door.

David opened it. There stood a dashing and handsome man. He wore nothing but leather.

"Hook" said David who invited him in.

" Prince"

And soon as everyone is in the apartment, Hook( or Killian as Emma liked to call him now) kissed Emma on the lips.

They only broke apart after hearing a bright flash of light in front of them, for it was Mary Margret who had took her camara, and had taken a photo of Killian and Emma together.

" well, we best be of before David gives us a overly protective father speech." Emma chuckled. Hook had his arm around her while she opened the door.

" bye" Henry, Regina, Robin, Snow and David said together.

The date went every well. There was no interruptions even a pity little fairytale thrift to ruin the night. And after their second dated, Emma kissed Hook on his cheek.

" this was fun, wasn't Killian?"

" aye love" he said taking her hand in his good hand.

" are you all right?" She said claimly as their eyes met.

" don't worry Swan, I'm fine".

And so after their dinner, Hook and Emma went and walked under the moon light, in which they held hands and kissed. It was getting to midnight and Killian walked Emma back to the apartment.

" thank you Killian. I.. I.. L... I had a lovely time" she said and peaked him on the cheek and went through the door, and soon she was gone.

Killian could have leaped for joy, but since his leather pants is so tight it was hard to do so. He laughed quietly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2- Killian Jones

Chapter 2 - Killian Jones

After bringing Emma back to the apartment, he went outside to breath in the fresh air of the small town Storybooke. After taking on the cool air, Killian strolled back to Granny's where he stayed the night. While doing so, Killian heard a strange noise but never really thought of it, for in Storybrooke there's always strange things going on.

With that thought in the past, Killian made his was to his room at Granny's, where he stayed the night and went to bed. In the next morning Killian woke up to a knocking at his door. It was Emma.

" hello love" he said, leaning to one side of the door frame.

" Hello Killian" Emma said then she kissed him right on the lips.

" what's the matter love? Is there something wrong ?" He said as she held her hand with his good one.

" nothing. I was just calling you for breakfast at the dinner." She said as she stared into his ocean blue eyes. She kissed him on the lips again and smiled.

At Granny's dinner, Mary Margret, David, Regina, Robin and Henry were all having their breakfast, when they saw Emma and Killian walking through the door, hand in hand.

" good morning Emma." Said Snow cheerfully, as she hugged her daughter. David was holding baby Neal in his arms, as Neal fell asleep.

" so anyone else want to say something?" Asked Emma. Everyone shook their heads.

" okay now I can get something to eat, maybe a grill cheese"

and she was gone but not before kissing Killian on the cheek. Killian then sat on the other side of an empty seat. He look over his shoulders and saw a family. A family with smiling faces, which for him was cut too short. He lowered his head and silently cried.

Mr Gold( or Rumplestilskin ) longed for his revenge on the pirate for so long. But he'll have to do quick, and for Belle, she will help him no matter what. In order to get his revenge, Rumple has to get all the help he needs to carry out his evil plans. To finally destroy Captain Hook once and for all. To crush the heart of the man known as Killian Jones.


	3. Chapter 3- Taken

Chapter 3 - Taken

Gold walked into the dinner,and saw that everyone was all ready there. Belle was beside him.

" why don't you sit down Belle, I'll be right with you." Whispered Rumple. Belle smiled and took her seat next to Emma. Killian had already joined her. There was laughter and communication amongst the Charmings and the rest of the residents.

Gold walked to where Belle sat and kissed her on the cheek.

" so, what has been going on lately? Any monster attacks let that we need to defeat?" Asked Emma as she took a bite out of her Grilled Cheese Sandwich.

" well Miss Swan, you are happily informed that there has been no attacks nor has there been ever since the defeat of the Snow Queen." Said Regina who smiled at Robin. Gold smiled and yet his eyes fell upon Killian who was still held Emma Swan's hand. There was a slight oddness about Killian that Emma noticed as she held his hand.

" Killian, is there something wrong?"

Killin looked deeply in Emma Swans brown eyes as she stared a his ocean blue ones.

" nothing love. Nothing" he said as he kissed her cheek.

That late after noon, the Charming's went back to the apartment with Regina Robin, Henry and Killian. Emma sat down on the sofa and got Killian to sit with her. There was a moment when she saw sparks fly and she always knew that she'll find her happy ending sooner or later.

" so everyone seems happy?" Asked Mary Margret or Snow.

" yes, everyone is looking fairly happy" said David who wrapped his arms around his wife with a smile. Regina and Robin sat on the other side grinning.

" I'm so proud of you mom" said Henry, his hands grabbing a chocolate tart. Emma and Regina look at Henry in unison, as if he was speaking to either one of them. Everyone laughed and Henry smiled and said

" I'm proud of both of you" and he got up and hugged Regina then Emma in a loving embrace.

There was a roar of laughter which died down when Belle came in.

" hello, I was wanting to task if I could borrow Killian for a while?" She said. Emma noticed something strange about Belle's voice and body movement, but didn't see the problem, and she trusted Belle, so what's the problem? So Emma kissed Killian before he left with Belle.

" bye Swan, see you soon"

And Killian was gone. Emma smiled and went over to Henry with hot coco with cinnamon.

Outside, Belle knew what was going to happened, and felt bad for doing so. Emma trust her, and now she's going to take her happy ending away from her. The thought of the plan was stupid and wrong, but she must do it, for someone has her heart.

" so, love what's the problem" said Killian leaning to one side of the staircase.

" oh, nothing really" she nervously answered. And so when Killian shrugged his shoulders and about to go back to the others and to Emma when Belle

panicked and grabbed the first thing she saw, which was a crowbar, and wacked Killian hard on the back of his head.

Killian felt dizzy and faint. And before he knew it, he was falling down the stairs with a very loud crash when he got to the bottom of it. Belle cupped her hands over her mouth as she saw blood trickled down his face . She wanted to scream, but didn't want them to know.

Emma and the gang heard the crash, and Emma quickly turned to her parents and Robin, Henry and Regina before heading towards the door. But before she reached the doorknob, Belle was first to speak.

" its okay, we're alright."

" what's going on Belle? Do need a hand? " no, its fine. Killian and I just putting some boxes down stairs. Don't worry Emma its fine"

" okay, be careful."

" thanks" quickly answered Belle. She was still panicking, as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Killian was still sprawled on the floor as the blood was now dripping down to his neck. And with one quick phone call Belle and Killian were gone in a puff of purple smoke, with Belle shedding a single tear before they left.


	4. Chapter 4- The Plan

Chapter 4 - The plan

There was always a plan to get revenge on Captain Hook. And Belle wanted Killian safe for his Emma's boyfriend. And Emma is her friend. She didn't want to betray anyone but what choice does she have? She knew she was making the choice between her best friend Emma and her happy ending or her happy ending.

" what's the matter my dearie?" Questioned a familiar voice. It was Rumplestilskin, AKA Mr Gold. They had ended up in the Pawn shop.

" Rumple, why? I trusted you. You gave me your word. We made a vow, a vow you said you'll keep. You lied to be Rumple. You don't love me, you love power." Said Belle, tears started to roll down from face again and she just covered her face from her husband.

Rumple wanted to dry her tears, to tell her what he is about to do was for them. So that they can live a happy life. So that they can enjoy their life together, as one and start again. He was doing this for her. For Belle.

" Belle please..." Quivered Rumple, his voice trembling. Belle turned to face him.

" no Rumplestilskin. I will no longer do you biddings. Now give me my heart back and let this be over." Said Belle with anger in her eyes. This was something that Gold couldn't do but not resist. So Gold gave Belle her heart back and before she left she said one last thing.

" bring Killian back. Help him. Please Rumple, I'll love you too much to lose you again. Please Rumple." And she was gone.

Once Belle was out the door, and out of site, Rumple got near Killian and bent down and whispered in his ear and said

" I promised Belle I'll help you, but what she doesn't know wont hurt her. And Captain, I have a big plan for you, for I hope you are ready, because I am"he then got up and kicked Killian on his side, just to see if he is still alive. Killian whimpered by the kick.

" good, your alive" said Rumple, and with that he dragged Killian by the wrists, being careful of his hook, he got Killian on a chair, and with magic he conjured up some rope to tie both Killian's hands, ankles and torso to the chair. With a flick of Rumples wrist, Killian had a cloth tied around his mouth. And with another flick, he held Killian's hook in his hands.

" sleep well Captain, for you'll need it." And with that, Rumple closed the basement door and smiled of the thought of a bound and gagged pirate down at the basement, where no can find him. Not even Emma Swan. The Saviour.


	5. Chapter 5-Calling Your Name

It was almost ten o'clock in the evening, and Killian hasn't returned yet. Emma began pacing up and down the living room, as her parents and Henry tried to confert her.

" Emma, its alright, he's a grown man. I'm sure Hook..."

" Killian" Emma corrected her father.

" its Killian Dad." It was something that shocked everyone. This was the first time they heard Emma said Hook's real name for the first. Yeah Emma has been using Killian for a long time, but it was not in front of her parents and Henry. Even Regina and Robin were shocked.

" Emma, I'm..." David was about to apologise before Emma stopped him.

" its okay dad. Its just that I miss him that's all." She said as she went over to hug David.

" its alright darling, I bet Killian is going to be back tomorrow." Said David as he tried to comfort his daughter in her arms.

" I'm sure that Jones would just be down at The Rabbit Hole having a rum or two before going back to Granny's Inn for some sleep." Said Regina as she yawed.

" thanks Regina" replied Emma taking another sip of her coco.

Snow turned her head quickly towards the clock that hands just below the display case. It was almost midnight.

" oh my, its that the time. We should be going to bed".

Henry was starting to yawn as well. Regina looked at Henry and gave a giggle and said

" come on sleepyhead, time for bed" and before she left with Henry, She gave Robin one last kiss goodnight and went back to her home with Henry.

" bye mom, Grandma and Grandpa"

" goodnight Henry" said Emma, Snow and David in unison.

" good night maladies and gentleman" said Robin Hood before he also went out the door with Regina.

That night, Emma couldn't sleep and she kept dreaming about Killian, and how he is in Storybrooke somewhere. The night was calm and there wasn't any distractions from the outside on the streets. Emma simply wrapped her blanket over her and fell asleep. With her last words being that she was calling his name.

" Killian" she whispered as she turned over in her sleep.


	6. Chapter 6- Nightmares in Storybrooke

In the next morning, there was screaming at Granny's dinner , and as the Sherriff of Storybrooke , it was her duty to find out. Emma quickly rushed through the door, with David on her trail. In the dinner, everyone was hiding behind something or the were lying on the ground with miner cuts upon them.

" what happened?" Asked Emma with David Looking around in shock.

" we don't know what happened. For from one minute we were all eating as usual when suddenly all hell breaks lose." Explained Willow. Ruby ( or Red) was on the ground with shock on her face.

Emma knew that strange things happens in Storybrooke, but this was the strangest of them all. Why would anyone want to attack the Dinner?, unless someone was really that hungry and desperate for food then maybe that's the answers. But no, Emma had to look more deeply into this case. And there should be no other reason why would someone want to steal from the Dinner.

Emma just walked around the dinner while David helped those on the floor.

" has there been anything else strange going on lately?" Asked Emma as she ducked down to see the damage done to the counter top.

" well I have a hunch" said Archie Hopper, and as he said this, it was like he already knew who was the Person who caused all of the destruction .

" well, who was it Archie?" Asked Emma desperately, walking towards Archie. David had gotten the last person up on their feet, and noticed that Emma was approaching Archie and decided to join her.

" hey, what's the matter?" Asked David who looked from Emma to Archie.

" well, he said he knew who did this. So Archie who did it?" Pleaded Emma. Sweat was now making her palms wet.

" its probably Hook" said Archie and as his words left his mouth, he noticed Emma's eyes widen and her mouth open. Her face was in shock.

" Miss Swan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.."

It took a little while for Emma to process the words and soon she was brought back to reality by her fathers calm voice.

" Emma"

" I'm okay. Archie its fine. But what I don't get is why? Why would Killian do such thing? Its impossible. For if this happen this morning, Killian would be in bed. I know this because he was helping out with Belle the other night." explained Emma. She breathed in and exhaled out once and once more for good measure.

Emma thought for a while and held back her thoughts and most of the time she mostly kept them to herself. And ever since she laid her eyes on him, the day she met him on her first time in the Enchanted Forest, it felt sort of magical. She wouldn't really admit it in front of him then, but there was always some sort of spark between them.

 _" Killian Jones. But, most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker; Hook"_

 _" as in Captain Hook"_

 _" so you've heard of me"_

Emma was taken back to reality as David called her name.

" Emma. You've drifted off again"

" oh sorry dad. Anyway can you please escort the injured to the hospital and get treat by Whale, I'm heading back to mom. I don't feel so good" Said Emma smiling towards her father.

" ok honey, we'll just finish this case later" replied David as he kissed his daughter goodbye. The last thing Emma saw before she walked out the door was Charming escorting those who have been injured to the truck and caring for those who just witnessed the terrible scene. But once Emma was out the door and was walking to her parents apartment she could only think out was her pirate. Her Killian. Her true love.

' where are you?' Was her last thought before arriving at the apartment door.


	7. Chapter 7- Me and My Revenge

Emma Swan arrived at the apartment with a very surprise look upon her face. For her mother had made six cups of coco while she was holding baby Neal.

" mom, are you alright? Do you need any help? I could hold Neal if you want" asked Emma outing her red leather jacket on the coat rack.

" no it's..." Snow stoped and looked at the cups and then the dishes in the sink. And soon realised that maybe a mother may need a little help at times.

" maybe I do need a little help" said Snow as both her and Emma laughed. And so Snow handed Emma baby Neal, while she did the dishes.

Its been 2 hours but David had finally gotten home with his wife and daughter.

" where have you been?" asked Snow who just finished with pitting away the dishes.

" the coco just got cold"

David looked tired and sleepy. It looked like he'd been runny around the whole town ( if they can).

" well... somehow... most... of the residents aren't very friendly" panted David as he sat down to take the cold coco before he spat it back with a look of discus in his face.

" told you it was getting cold" Snow recalled as now all three of them were laughing. The while two hours of waiting took Emma's mind of Killian, but it was not long before Regina, along with Henry and Robin. Ruby also walked in the door, wear the usual red scarf and outfit.

" hey, did I miss the coco?" asked Ruby who sat next to Robin.

" no, and actually your just in time to celebrate with us." Said Snow

Everyone looked stunned. Specially Emma who gave baby Neal to David to hold for a while.

" what do you mean 'celebrate' " asked Emma with confusion on her face.

" yeah Miss Swan's right. What do you mean 'celebrate'? Questioned Regina as she held hands with Robin.

Snow White breathed in and out before replying to their questions.

" well, to everyone's surprise, in Weeks days time, our son Prince Neal would be turning 1 years old" squealed Mary Margret. Everyone, Regina too, clapped and cheered for Snow and Charmings son. Emma felt happier, but soon her mind and heart brought her back to the person that wasn't in the room to celebrate with them. Killian. Killian has been missing since last night. Emma knew that Killian never misses a party like that. But she shook of the memory of him to the back of her mind, as she went over and kissed her little brother on the forehead. She laughed and as she wrapped her arms around Henry.

Meanwhile, in a far of building on the shoreline of Storybrooke settled a house by the lake. And the peaceful and quite outdoor sounds were disturbed by heavy footsteps heading towards the front door. The person walked with a slight limp and yet moved though the darken halls and rooms. And when this person reached another door, it become clear that this person was in a very serious mood.

" He looks very pale darling" Cruela said as she flicked her black and white hair off her face. There was more then one voice in the room. Killian didn't know what was happening. He wanted to move, but found out he couldn't. His hand were tied to the back of the chair. He want to speak. To shout. But he soon realised that that he couldn't also. There was cloth gag tied around his mouth. There was only pain. And that's what he can only feel. His whole body was numb and in pain, he couldn't breathe and was losing consciousness fast. He felt dry blood on the right side of his face down to his neck.

" shut up Cruela. Don't say another word" another women's voice was heard.

" oh please, you are a women of scales and quid ink. I for one darling have proper powers. What do you have?" Snarled Cruela at the other women.

"Hey don't ever mess with a women with eight arms especially when you any have two. " snarled the other one.

There was a slight quietness in the room where Killian is held for a moment. But that silence was then broken by a much more familiar and darker voice.

" now ladies, the others not like your bickering. We have a more important business to take care of"said the voice.

It was Rumplestilskin.

Killian tried to escape his bonds but it didn't work. Killian was used in the dark, as he spent his nights in a dark cabin, so this was no problem. But the problem was that he had no idea how to escape. And for a pirate, he would have this all thought out.

" Captain Hook. What a lovely moniker. Well Captain there are just things that we all must face and that may he your every fate Jones." Said the Rumplestilskin.

Every motion. Every movement was agonising and very painful. Killian just wanted to do something. But there was no use trying. And he knows he's been in this situation before and it wasn't good.

He kept on struggling to be free but yet he could brake from the ropes that bound him to the hard chair. Then he thinks about Emma. His sweet, kind and beautiful Emma Swan. He also thought of his allies: The Charming's, Robin, Regina, Emma's boy Henry. As well as the rest of the people of Storybrooke.

Killian realised he made many firends and had earned so many of peoples trust that they almost become part of his family.

" Cruela would you please remove the gag from the Captains mouth" order the crocodile. And as evil as Cruela de Vil is, she followed instantly.

" of course darling" and with one flunet motion, Cruela pulled the gag from Killian's mouth.

Killian could finally breath through his mouth and it was a short period of time before he managed to find his strength to speak.

" you never get away with this crocodile. Emma will find me and you'll never win." Said Killian who was slightly wheezing. Rumple didn't like his tone and so he got his can and wacked Killian on the face. Blood started trickling down the side of his face. He winced in pain.

" Never speak to me like that. And your wrong. I will get away with this and I will have my revenge and I won't stop until I do. And by the way Captain, I will promise you that I will finish what I started and you know I should have done this for a long time. I will crash your heart." Said Rumplestilskin. And before Killian could protest, he was again knocked out.

" goodnight again Captain, for tomorrow my real work begins"

And with that the Crocodile and his followers marched out laughing, leaving poor Killian Jones alone and bleeding impure blackness.


	8. Chapter 8- Missing Killian

After what seemed to be a never ending week of surprises, life in Storybrooke was still strange but normal. No monsters to chase, no evil villains getting the whole town to their knees. And for some it was too normal.

" mom, has Killian arrived yet?" Asked Emma looking very worried that even David and Robin noticed.

" well no,not really. I thought he was with you?" Replied Snow who was giving Neal milk. Emma headed to the coat rack and put on her red leather jacket.

" why would you think that?"

" hang on Emma, I thought yesterday Archie told us that Hook was there that morning" David said raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

Emma wanted to correct her father that its 'Killian' but it wasn't really the time.

" well we don't know that. And that a case that will need a lot of thinking." Said Emma who was ready to go.

" anyway were your off to?" Asked David. Emma spun around and quickly said

" docks"

And before anyone could say anything, Emma was gone.

The docks were Emma's favourite place to think. It was also a place where her and Killian thinks. And the docks were a place where no hardly goes. Emma soon sat on the edge of the pier and slowly watched the horizon. The harder she looked at the horizon, the more she thought of her Killian. Yet she was also thinking of Neal. Neal Cassidy was the first person that Emma knew and loved. But since the events of the Wicked Witch; Zelena, nothing has been the same.

The clouds grew more as she sat on the pier. Emma took in a couple of the salty sea air before breathing out again. And soon enough she was thinking about Killian again. About how his eyes shined brightly blue. How his jet black hair matched his all black leather attire. She was about to think more about him but something or someone stopped her in her train of thoughts.

" Swan" said a voice from very near. At first Emma thought it was Killian but she soon realised that it was more female like.

" Miss Swan are you listening to me?" It was Regina.

" what do you want?" Said in a dull tone while still looking at the horizon.

" what's with that tone for? And for the matter of fact Miss Swan I'm here for a drink" and so she sat next to Emma and with a flick of her wrist and a flash of red smoke, a glass of the finest red wine and two perfectly good wine glasses appeared between her and Emma.

Emma took the glass and Regina poured the wine in both hers and Emma's glass.

" thanks" Emma said was she took the glass and swallowed the content in one go.

" you know Henry is a sweet boy" started Regina who took her glass and also swallowed the content in one go.

" yes he is, but why are you here? Isn't the mayor of Storybrooke suppose to... I don't know run the town or keep every from crossing the town line" said Emma still not making eye contact with Regina Mills.

" I'm here because your parents, well David for that information, has asked me to tell you that your pirate boyfriend hasn't returned yet and also dinners ready" said Regina who placed her empty glass and made it vanish.

" you know rum you have been better" said Emma who took one last sip of her second helpings to the red wine, before that too disappeared.

" I don't do rum Miss Swan"

" and by the way, why did David and Mary Margret sent you to tell me that? Why cant they tell me themselves?" Asked Emma now looking at Regina.

" their Tired"

" your lying. I can tell"

" fine. They are tired by their busy. your mother is taking care of Neal and your father has gone with Robin and firends to find something. That's all I know"

Emma thought for a minute and stared at the horizon again. Then she thought of what Regina said before.

 _' I'm here because your parents, well David for that information, has asked me to tell you that your pirate boyfriend hasn't returned yet'_

" Killian hasn't returned yet?" Asked Emma worryingly as she stood up from the pier.

" yes that what I just told you, now if you don't mind..."

" wait... Regina do you know where he could be? You know not far maybe."

" Miss Swan, I'm not a fortune teller" said Regina and with a puff of light purple smoke she was gone.

When Emma got home she just busted in with no hello, and she just said it out loud. She didn't know why she did it, but her heart seems be telling her something.

" I'm missing Killian" she said in a rush and all she got from the people inside were a sea of shocked faces.

" I'm missing Killian. My Killian" was the only words that formed and fell from her mouth that day.


	9. Chapter 9- Operation Ocean Breeze

The room was quite and still and everyone in the room had open mouths and wide eyes.

" what?" Asked Emma as she closed the door behind her.

" Emma." Called Mary Margret as she went and hugged her daughter.

" oh mum" said Henry looking at his mother with sadness.

" we know why you said that. And I'm admitting this too Emma, because I want you to be happy and have your happy ending. And its I'm missing him too." Admitted David, who folded his arms.

Emma stared blankly at the rest of the people in the room and only spoke when Geppeto said

" Miss Swan, are you alright?"

" I just miss him that's all" said Emma who walked over to the counter top and made herself a cup of coco with cinnamon. Emma had her head low and spoke to no one else.

" Emma, sweetheart, I know you don't feel like talking but we just want to say its alright" said Snow.

Emma lifted her head slowly and stared red eyed at her mother. And at once David, Mary Margret, Henry and Regina knew that Emma had been crying when her head was down.

" I'm going to bed" softly said Emma who wiped her tears and went to bed, leaving her cup of coco half empty.

Henry called over his other mom, his grandma and granddad to talk to them privately outside. And once outside, Henry took a big breath in and exhaled out.

" we have to do something" said Henry said as he made sure that no one else was listening from the inside.

" what do you mean Henry? What can we do? Firstly we don't even know where he is, and secondly, how are we go brake this down to Emma?" Asked Snow."

" well, we must try something. I know my mother. She won't give up on the people she loves" said Henry who looked very desperate.

" Henry, Miss Swan is perfectly capable in handling this own her own"

" for once I agree with Regina, even if she tried to kill us many times." Said David, who was still unsure why they are outside of their own apartment.

" well I'm sorry that you had to be here anyway. I'm stuck in a town where I have to look at the people I loath." Said Regina facing David.

" well excuse me Regina but your my stepmother, so you might as well shut your..."

Henry couldn't take the arguing any more and so he had to do what he had to do.

" STOP YOUR BICKERING!" shouted Henry who was red in the face.

" we have to this for my mom. And I have a plan."

All of the three grown ups stopped and listened.

" so what is it" Asked Regina.

" well you know Operation Cobra" henry said as he stared at his other mother.

" yes" said Regina in reply, now looking st her son.

" well we could do that for finding Killian. We can do some investigating and maybe we'll be closer where my mothers boyfriend is" .

Regina for what Henry said but Snow and David are still clueless but they stilled listened.

" but I still don't know what to call the operation"

All of them had their mind of a name until Regina come up with an idea.

" Operation Ocean breeze" said Regina as she pulled her I've got an idea' face, with a smile. Henry was already liking the idea name m.

" that's great. Operation Ocean Breeze it is" said Henry who hugged his other mother.

" lets not tell Emma. Can you promise that Marry Margret?" Said Regina still holding on to Henry.

" I promise"

And so when they got back inside people have already asked where they have been. And Neal must have woken up for Ruby was holding Neal in her arms.

The others left by 8 o'clock in the evening and Emma was still in bed. But she wasn't sleeping. She was still thinking of what if situations, of how he could be this long without her. How Killian Jones, a man who never left her side, somehow have been avoiding her. That's impossible.

" _Hey beautiful"_

 _" so that's why it hurts when I laugh"_

Emma just stayed wake until she fell asleep around 5 o'clock in the morning. And its that fallowing morning that she'll have a chance to find him. To find Killian. Her Killian.


	10. Chapter 10- Controlled by his own Heart

Storybrooke was just filled with very much the same people doing the same thing. And within the brightly lit sky of a very concerned Emma Swan woke up feeling tired and a bit shaken. She dreamt of him and her just dancing. Just dancing. Emma was up before anyone else even though she slept in late.

Snow White who in this reality is not very good at keeping secrets. Regina still remembers the secret she promised to keep, but it only ended up with causing someone that Regina fell in love with. But Regina left that in the past and moved on, for she had a second chance to fine true love with Robin Hood.

Snow was the second to wake up before anyone else. And soon she woke up to see Emma on the sofa drinking her ready made cup of tea.

" what are you doing so early?" Said Snow walking towards the sofa where her daughter sat.

" oh nothing. Just thinking... Wait, on second thoughts I want to ask you something mom." Asked Emma, putting her mug on the table.

" ask away" replied Snow.

" I've been having dreams and I don't know what they mean"

" what kind of dreams?"

" well they were dreams of him. Of Killian. The dreams were sometimes of him and I. We were just dancing. Just dancing and nothing else."

Snow and Emma was silent for a minute or two. It was only when everyone else came then they began to speak again.

David sat next to his wife. Henry and Regina as well as Robin came through the door.

" hey kid, what brings Regina and Robin here" asked Emma who got up and hugged henry with a happy smile. Seeing her daughter both happy and yet sad at the same time, made Snow rethink about the secret. She cant lie to her daughter. Its hard enough that her daughter has to suffer with not having her true love by her like she had David or with Regina and Robin. She can't keep her promise of the secret anymore. She is not lying to her daughter. Not in this state.

" Emma I have to tell you something"

Snow looked around. David, Henry and Regina were wide eyed and shaking there heads. But Snow ignored their signs.

" we made a plan to get Killian back. And we called it Operation Ocean breeze. But we didn't want you to get involved for it might put you in more danger"

Emma was in shock. She left like not speaking to them but she let her anger fall into words instead of actions.

" why wasn't I informed about this last night? Why do you need to keep secrets away from me? I need to know now. I can tell when your lying"

They had no choice. They told Emma what they were doing and how they were going to carry it all out. Regina held Robin's hand and walked him over to the counter top.

Emma was still processing the information but still felt like she wasn't allowed to even help find her Killian.

" I want in"

" what?"

" I'm joining you guys and you can't stop me" said Emma grabbing her red leather jacket and putting it on.

" Emma, you can get hurt. What if the person who took Killian set this as a trap. A trap to get to you and your magic or us" said David who grabbed his daughter's arm. But Emma just shrugged her fathers hand off her arm.

" no dad. Killian is my problem, so I'll handle it. And besides you and mom went to any dangers and any challenges to find each other. And like you said to Elsa, we find people because that's what were good at. " said Emma looking at her father. David wanted to protect Emma but also he wanted to see his daughter happy. So he talked we the others and soon the agreed to let Emma join them.

In the small house by the lake, Killian was still a victim. He was still a prisoner to the crocodile. Soon he heard fearful voices that were very close that he could just hear them.

" take his heart. Go on. Its no use anyway." Asked Cruela who had a cruel smile etched upon her pale face.

" I'll enjoy this" said Ursula.

Killian was still coming to his senses after being knocked out. He was still tied to the chair and his hands and ankles were also still tied to it. He heard Rumple say what he didn't want to hear.

" I'll take his heart soon"

And with those words Killian struggled again. He wanted to just get out of where he was alive.

Rumple saw his victims struggling and so he walked over to Killian so that he was face to face with Killian. Gold then did a hand gesture that had Killian feel a burn in his throat. Gold was choking Killian. And it was only when Killian stopped struggling that Gold let go.

" now that's not where we should go Captain. But I won't try to take a single breath for too long for I'm going to control you if you like it or not" said Rumplestilskin who stood up and gave a evil laugh.

" you... won't... get... away...we... this" said Killian saying a word at a time while struggling to breath.

" oh but I will" said

Rumple as he plunged his hand in Killian's chest and took out his red beating heart. As this happed Killian screamed in agony and he felt tears fall from his face.

Killian soon realised he was being untied and as the bounds were taken away Killian had vert little strength in his legs and soon he was on the ground trying to breath.

" get up" said Rumple through Killian's heart. Amd Killian couldn't refuse and so he got up even though his legs couldn't take it.

" good it still works. And now I want you to find Miss Swan and take her heart and crush it

if you refuse or fail it will have consequences and your life might end in fetal hands"

" I.. Won't hurt Emma" said Killian. Rumple doesn't like his victims refusing and so he pushed his fingers into the heart. Killian screamed again in pain.

" you will do my biddings" and with a flick of his wrist, Killian's previous injuries have gone and he looked like not has happened to him. And with another puff of smoke he was gone. And Gold was still holding on to Killian's heart ready to control Killian with the pirate's own heart.


	11. Chapter 11-Failed

Emma was ready to face her challenges and face whatever comes her way. The first thing Emma did was going to the library and visit Belle.

"hello"

" oh hello Emma" said a familiar, kind voice.

" oh hey Belle. I want to talk to you" said Emma who bit her lip.

" what do you want to ask?" Asked Belle who grabbed a handful of books in her hands and she replaced them back in its rightful place.

" oh I was just here to ask you if you've seen Killian lately?"

Belle dropped at least two books missing her feet.

" um... Well he should be home. Shouldn't he. After he helped me he went back." Said Belle who had Emma help her pick up the books. And with all of Belle's knowledge she had trusted her husband that he had safely taken Killian back and hadn't done anything stupid.

" so you haven't seen Killian at all" said Emma handing Belle the rest of the books. By this time Belle looked into Emma's eyes and she can see the desperation and sorrow in her eyes. And at the moment Belle knew that her husband was not keeping his promises.

" well thanks for your help" said Emma walking towards the door. Before Belle could tell her about Rumple, someone shouted Emma's name.

"EMMA!" It was David.

Emma opened the door and ran towards her fathers voice. Belle followed Emma. David ran towards his daughter who was followed by Snow, Henry , Regina and Robin Hood.

" dad what's going on?" Said Emma, holding onto both of her fathers arm.

" malady, you must hear what we have to say" said Robin looking anxious.

" just tell me what's going on"

" mom, its Killian. His..." Before Henry could finish, they heard a familiar voice. A handsome and charming voice that was too familiar and when everyone turned to the direction of the mystery person, everyone's hearts skipped a beat. And its Emma's heart that skipped the beat the most.

There stood Killian Jones. He was alright and he was just there smiling and his eyes just glowed at them.

" Swan" said Gold through Killian. Its been so long since Emma since last saw him.

" Killian" said Emma and she let go of her fathers grasps and ran towards Killian her arms wrapped around his neck.

" I missed you"

" I missed you to Swan" said Killian, but it was Gold who was making Killian say the words for him. Emma kissed him on the lips. However, it felt different. There was no passion. No longing. It was as though he didn't like her anymore. And when Emma kissed Killian again it was the same thing. There was still no passion that Killian gave back to the kiss. And when they broke apart, Emma held Killian by his good hand and said

" Killian are you alright?" Said Emma who turned her head to look more deeply in her lovers eyes.

His bright blue eyes stared back. But when she looked into his eyes, there was something different, as if they wanted to tell her something. Something urgent.

" Swan I'm fine. Don't worry love"

Emma didn't care about the strangeness of how Killian was acting, for she was with him and he was with her and that's what all she wanted.

" Emma are you alright?" Asked her mother.

" yes, mom I'm okay" she said as she went to hug her mother.

" are you sure malady?. Would you like me to help you" asked Robin, letting out a a helping hand. Through Killian, Gold made him say the unthinkable.

" she doesn't need any help mate. Can't you see she said she is okay" said Gold through Killian as he slapped Robin's hand away from Emma's reach.

 _" sorry Robin" cried Killian from the inside. But Gold wasn't up for apologies._

Everyone had shocked faces, even Emma.

" YOU AWFUL GIT!" Shouted Regina who raised her hands ready to throw a fire ball at Killian. But Emma stopped her.

" HOOK!" This time it was David.

" what was that for Hook?" Questioned Snow

" I was only trying give the princess a helping hand ." Said Robin, still in shock.

" Emma, are you really going to let him do this" said Regina.

 _" I'm so sorry Emma. Regina, David, Snow and Robin I'm sorry" Killian said inside, as he cried. He wants to back away but he can't._

 _" please crocodile, don't do this"_

Hook had slapped Robin's hand with is hook. Robin's hand had a large gash coming from it. Blood drooling from his left hand.

" you son of a..." Regina was just finishing swearing at Killian when Emma finally said

" what was that about Hook?"

" well, I just wanted you by myself, that's all love" Said Killian who brushed Emma's hair away from her face, Emma didn't respond to his affection.

" I need to speak to in private Hook"

" what ever you say love" replied Killian. Emma took his hand with some force and they walked to her parents apartment. As soon as they got in, Killian heard Rumple in his mind.

 _" take her heart and bring it to me or face the consequences pirate"_

Emma and Killian sat down on the sofa. They talked for about an hour before Killian was finding himself pushing his fist through Emma's chest. And of course, Emma's heart was protected by her parents true love and a burst of white light sent Killian flying towards the opposite wall.

The blast was so powerful that it also knocked Emma off her feet. And when everyone came rushing in through the apartment door to see what's taking so long, they all found Emma just getting up from to her feet rubbing her head.

" Killian" she whisper under her breath. Snow was at her daughter and followed her eyes and noticed Killian's body, that's was sprawled on the ground, unmoving.

"Emma, did you..."

" he tried to take my heart" she said, clutching her chest.

" Emma how could he?" Said Regina

" he wasn't able to"

Suddenly Killian's body was moving and it looked like it was in a lot of pain. On the floor Killian was screaming and clutching his chest, the part where his heart should be. Gold was crushing his heart. He won't kill him yet.

Emma wanted to calm Killian down and to make sure his okay but she is surrounded by very concerned family and friends who blocking her view of Killian. And all of a sudden nobody was able to see Killian disappear in a puff of purple smoke.

Killian failed. He failed to get Emma's heart and it caused him his life.

They gave Killian no mercy without him having a few bruises. Firstly Ursula wrapped her slimy and scaly tentacles around Killian's torso, crushing his already broken ribs. Killian bit his lips and closed his eyes in order to stop himself from screaming. The more the sea bitch squeezed his ribs, the more he tried to stop himself from showing any signs of weakness.

Cruela wasn't liking the pirates silence and so did Maleficent. Both Maleficent and Cruela walked around and around Killian, trying to brake him down. Maleficent twirled her staff in her hands.

" my dear Captain, you have to speak sometime or the other." Said Maleficent and with a slight grin she took her staff in both hands and smashed it against Killian's right knee. This has done it, he heard another snap and he yelled out a Petrifying scream. Cruela smiled and soon Rumple come in with Killian's heart, as he was still crushing it in his hands.

" oh dear Captain, it looks like you've failed to get Emma Swans heart. And that only caused you your very own life."

Ursula loosened her grip on Killian for a while as Rumple continued to crush his heart, but not enough force to kill him yet.

" Cruela, would you please mind taking over" asked Rumple who stop with pushing his fingers into Killian's heart.

" of course darling. Anything to get what us villains want"

And as Killian began to breath more heavily, and coughing more blood then any times he had on his Jolly Roger. His vision was beginning to blur but he could just make out Cruela blowing over green smoke from her mouth, and soon saw what looked packs of dogs. And soon he was falling and everything went still. Everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12- Welcome Back Villians

_**Note: Sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed but I hope you still like it. Also I wont be updating as much as used to for this week and next week is a very week for me. But I promise to update soon. But I do hope you like it. Thanks.**_

Emma was left shaken and yet she won't let that stop her from finding Killian again. She was so close, and it felt so real. Emma didn't just imagine she saw Killian, but it was no use crying about it for her life must move on while she still can and yet she needs Killian to complete that life of hers. And when she has him then she can finally have a good life. A happy life. She doesn't have to be alone no longer. She would have her kid, her parents and her true love in one place.

" Emma, are you okay?" said David sitting on Emma's bedside.

" yes dad, I'm fine" lied Emma.

" Emma, I know your lying. I have that power too" said David, giving a high pitched laughter to make his daughter smile and it worked.

Emma was still feeling shocked by the events of yesterday.

" dad can I ask you a question?"

"sure Emma. Ask away" said David as he wrapped his right arm on her shoulders, as he then kissed her on her forehead.

Emma was leaning her head on her father's shoulder.

" how did you find mom when you keep losing her?"

" well, Emma when you really love someone, you do anything to find them. Or if your true love happened to knock you out with a hard item, then maybe you've already found them." Said David giving a loud chuckle. Emma laughed again.

Storybrooke heard of what happened and there were major commotions about the infamous Captain Hook.

" did you hear what Hook did to Robin?" Said Ruby

" yeah, it sounded dreadful" replied a customer. The news was everywhere and it was the only thing had people talking. And all of the communication was never spoken about in front of Emma. And it was these conversations that Emma feared the most. And the more people talked about the incident and the more they kept their voices low in front of Emma, the more Emma got frustrated and annoyed that they just can face about this.

When Killian woke from the fetal day, when the last thing he need was just to be able to breath a single breath and to just see Emma again. He felt burns on his left and right arm and once his vision become clear, he noticed blood drip down his arms and saw bite marks now knowing what the muts did to him. And once he had his full vision back, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Killian didn't just see the Queens of Darkness but also the rest of the fallen villains. There was Peter Pan, Zelena also know as the Wicked Witch Of the West. There was also The Snow Queen ( even though she may have forgiven her sisters, she wants to finish what she started and that was to kill him) and Cora. There were also people who weren't villains at all, and some how they ended up in the same room as the them. There was Neal and Graham.

' so that's what Graham looked liked' thought Killian to himself.

Neal and Graham weren't really there, they were just a physical vision of how Rumple would see how they react. But Neal was a friend. He was kind and was nothing like his father. Neal was a hero and was like a son to Killian, but this version of Neal was cruel and mean. His eyes are full of hatred and heartache.

" hello Hook" said the fake Neal.

" what do you want?" Questioned Hook weakly, as he tried to get back up. But he was too weak to do so.

" well Hook, you seemed like a nice guy but you know what Killian, Emma is still mine"

Graham soon spoke afterwards.

" the evil queen maybe have crushed my heart, but I loved Emma"

Killian knew what they were doing and it didn't really affect him. For he knows Emma loves him for she os an open book. He knows what Emma is like and this is not what she is like. Neal was her first love, then Graham, but Emma soon learnt how to let go.

Within an hour or so, Killian was still on the floor with dog bites and bruises upon his body and face. Cora, Zelena and Pan tortured Killain from the first half of the day. But soon afterwards it was the Snow Queen, Neal and Graham that used words against the pirate, and to make him feel the pain and anger they have experienced. And by the end of the day, Killian was broken, alone, afraid and feels like his forgotten. They left him with no defences and broke down all his walls and left him for dead.

" Swan" Killian whipped as tears began to roll down from his brilliant bule eyes and down his cheeks towards his neck, as he managed to crawl slowly over that corner of the room that he was trapped in, and rested his head on the stone cold floor before going to sleep only thinking about his friends and mostly Emma. His Emma. His one and truly Swan.

Back in the apartment, Emma was with her parents and her baby brother.

" can I ask you one last question?" Said Emma.

" what's that Emma?" Said David

" why does Gold have to stay here anyway" she asked after taking a big spoon full of her dinner.

" well... Snow do you care to explain?" Said David to his wife.

" well Emma, his family isn't he. And anyway speaking of Gold, where is he?" Questioned Snow who was cradling baby Neal. Nobody knew where Gold went and that's what Gold want it to stay. No one must know his dirty secret. And no one must know that he is the cause of Killian's disappearance.


	13. Chapter 13- Follow your Heart

Emma was going nowhere with the amount of work she has to put up to in the small town of Storybrooke. And with everything that's going, Emma just cant keep up. She had tried continue her duty on the dinner case however, it was really hard to do when two people are mission, being one of them being the dark one and the other her Killain. As well as both her parents also being busy with baby Neal and Henry spending time with Regina. So when Emma got back got the apartment, Emma was alone. And soon something was making her spine tinkle.

That afternoon, Emma felt alone and empty inside without her pirate. And to come to think of it, Emma , in her whole life she never thought she would fall in love with a pirate. She had no idea what her life might have become if she wasn't the saviour. What her life might have become if she never met her parents or broke the curse. What if she never met Neal Cassidy. What if she never met Killian Jones.

It was this thought that stopped her immediately. She soon realised that she was proud of her life so far. Emma closed her eyes as she sat their on the sofa and brought back all the memories. She thought of when she broke the first curse. How she woke Henry with true loves kiss. And the memory of her mother and fathers face when they finally got to see their daughter again.

Emma smiled at this memory and soon other memories started to flood in. And one of them was when she sucked into the Mad Hatter's hat. How she finally got to saw the world where she was born. The moment when she met Mulan and Aurora. And... Emma stopped and opened her eyes. She was still alone, and the smile faded for awhile. But she was back to flooding her mind with happy and some painful memories.

And soon her mind settled upon the memory that she had regretted the most of all.

 _"You are bloody brilliant. Amazing."_

 _" May I see it? The compass._

 _It's more beautiful than legend._

 _Come. Let's go."_

 _" What are you doing? What are you doing?"_

 _"Hook, I I I can't"_

 _" Emma, look at me. Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?"_

 _" I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you."_

 _" I'm sorry."_

 _" You're sorry? You're sorry?! I got you here! I got you the compass! I got the compass."_

 _" You're just gonna leave me here to die? Have that beast to eat me, to crush my bones?"_

 _" He's not a beast, and you're not gonna die."_

 _" I just need a head start._

 _That's all."_

 _" Swan. SWAN! SWAN!"_

The flashback faded away. Emma's eyes shot wide open. She looked around and looked at the time on the clock on the wall and realised it was almost 5:39 in the evening. So she got up and walked over to Granny's Dinner to speak to Willow about the incident. And while she walked out of the apartment, her heart started to beat

faster then before. But she ignore it for she had other businesses to attend to. And besides, she still hasn't figured out who had down the millions of dollars of damages to the dinner.

Once she got to the dinner door, her heart beat faster once more. She stilled ignored the painful heart beats.

" hello Granny."

" hello Emma. What can I get you today?" Asked Granny pushing her round glasses up her nose.

" oh I'm not here to eat, I'm here because I'm still wondering who caused the damages to the dinner a few days back" said Emma who tapped her fingers on the counter top. Granny soon told Emma that they still haven't got a clue to what done the damages and she told Emma that, the day before, she saw Killian walk in looking pale and yet there was something strange about him that wasn't quite right.

" thanks anyway" replied Emma who turned away from the counter and headed towards the door.

Her heart was again beating faster and much more painful then the pervious ones.

" ahh... Gosh, it hurts." Said Emma, as she Clutched her chest and soon she was on the pavement on her knees. And soon the surroundings around her went still and black.

The light soon came back to Emma, and as she woke she noticed she was at the hospital, and as her vision cleared Emma saw her parents, Henry and Regina around her.

" what happened?" Asked Emma.

Snow and David looked at each other in worried looks.

" um... Well you sort of passed out on the pavement near the dinner. We were all worried Emma." Said Snow, holding Emma's hand.

" we spoke to Whale and he said that your heart was beating much more faster then before. He doesn't know why it has done so." Said David.

Regina looked at Emma and then said

" didn't you say Emma, that yesterday, Hook try to steal your heart?" Questioned Regina.

" yes. But what does that have to do with my heart beating faster and Killian trying to steal my heart?" Said Emma.

" well, what if when Killain touched your heart it did more then just knocked him out? ... It could be the act of..." Regina started but she didn't finish for Emma and Henry got to it first.

" true love " they both said in unison.

" your heart must be trying to warn you about something, but what?" Asked Henry.

Emma thought hard and it soon came to her mind why her heart was doing so.

" when Killian touched my heart, it was dark and cruel as Cora's was but with Killian it was as if he was telling something. But he just can't manage to control what his actions where doing" said Emma.

Regina already ahead of Emma.

" your pirate must have his heart taken."

" why do you think that Regina?" Asked Snow

" for a person can be controlled by their heart. And when that happens, they have no control of their actions" replied Regina.

Emma was getting there. She need Killian

she needs her Killian. And Emma know that when Killain touched her heart, it was nothing like Cora but it felt more desperate.

" i will find you Killian" whispered Emma under the breath. With that she was put of the hospital and now all she got to do is to follow her heart and hope it leads to her Killian.


	14. Chapter 14-Save Me Swan

It was almost Neal's birthday and Emma was still tiered from running around, keeping up with the demands of responsibility of being sheriff.

" Emma, you've got to relax. Its your brothers birthday, have fun. Enjoy yourself." Said Snow through the office door. Emma looked at her mother with tiredness in her eyes.

" I know, and I will, but now isn't really time to talk about parties and celebrations. But if I do miss the party, then wish Neal happy birthday for me" said Emma not taking her eyes of her mother.

Snow didn't answer and only went and sat next to her in order to just make sure she is really alright.

" Emma, I know you miss him, but please try to attend the party tonight. Don't do this for us, do this for Henry, your brother and for Killian."

Snow has done it. She got Emma even more frustrated then ever.

" mom, I'll find him. I'll bring him home. But that's not the reason why I'm so tired and busy"

" what is it then Emma?" Asked Snow.

" its... Its the thought of, what if I wasn't the saviour? What if I wasn't the one who broke the curse?" She said with sadness trailing in her voice.

Snow hugged her daughter and said

" oh Emma. You are the saviour. You did break the curse. You know that. We know that. Henry knows that. Even the while town knows that" said Snow who ended the hug and was now holding Emma's hand.

" now..." But before Snow could finish, her phone rang.

" what is it?"

" oh, its just David. He texted me"

" what does it say?"

Snow read her message out loud.

 **TEXT MESSAGE**

 **David: ' Snow, the decorations are set up in the dinner. The bad news is that baker has ran out cake, for some weird reason. Anyway, so me and Henry are going to make a cake of our own. See you back at the apartment love David'**

Both mother and daughter looked up at each other with wide eyes.

" we should get there, now" said Snow

" yeah, maybe your right. I'll go to that party and just to make sure Henry or David burnt anything" said Emma who gave a slight chuckle to her mother. They both soon started laughing, as they headed back home. Emma leaving the paperwork for later.

Within a few miles from the edge of the main town, Belle was walking along the path ways when she saw Rumple walking just not far from her.

" RUMPLE!" she screamed to get his attention. Gold looked at the direction of the sound, and soon he saw Belle heading his way.

" Belle, what are you doing her?" he asked, still looking shocked.

" Rumple, where have you've been? You've been gone for a long time. And I want you to talk to you about Killian."

Rumple was starting to sweat as Belle was starting to get suspicious.

" what about the Captain?"

" well, he seems alright and some how he managed to return to Storybrooke completely fine"

Rumple knew he shouldn't keep secrets from Belle but he must do what is right.

" well you see Belle, he is fine now of you excuse me I'll be..." But before he could finish Belle was the person to speak.

" then Snow told me that Killian tried to take Emma's heart. Now tell me the truth Rumple, are you or are you not controlling Killian?." Said Belle who had held her husband's hands. She looked deeply into his eyes. He could see trust and truthfulness in her own eyes. But he can't let that pirate get away with everything he has caused.

" no I am not controlling him with his heart Belle" and he kissed her on the lips and let go of her grip on his hands and walked off to the location where he held Killian prisoner.

Killian was still laying in the corner where he slept and only woke up to notice that there was commotion outside his prison cell.

" why would we want to do such thing Dark One?"

" it doesn't make any sense darling."

" why would the Dark One, want to do such a plan"

" well ladies, Miss Swan is a very productive women and when it comes to love, well sometimes it becomes her weakness instead of her strength. So the plans simple, only if you care to accept it."

Killian knew that it was Rumple and the Queens of Darkness, but the plan was a mystery to him.

After the conversation, Killian's first guess was right as Maleficent, Cruela and Ursula, came strutting in the room with Rumplestilskin. They soon saw Killian in the corner and Killian knew that he won't be hidden so easy, if he crouched down much further. Cruella, Ursula and Maleficent grinned slightly at each other, and soon every action happened so fast that it was hard to tell what's going on. But all Killian knew was that it was going to be painful.

Cruella and Ursula had grabbed Killian by his collar and dragged him to the center of the room. Killian grunted in pain but he showed no weakness. They roughly got him to his feet. His hands behind his back, held be Ursula.

" let me go.." Hissed Killain. He tried to break free from Ursula's hold but she was stronger.

" now listen to me dearie, I still have your heart and I'm still nit done with you yet. So you have no choice but to do my work for me." Said Rumple who pulled out a glowing heart from behind him. Killian wanted to reach out and grab it, but Ursula's grip tightened.

There was no use struggling, for the crocodile has his heart and the Sea Bitch has him restrained and in a lot of pain. And now, Maleficent was pressing a small knife against his side.

" I'll never do as you say... Even if you do have my heart." Said Killian, restlessly.

" oh but you will and as I say again, I will succeed and you will be nothing." Rumple said, squeezing Killian's heart in front of him. Killian screamed in pain. The Queens of Darkness, as well as the crocodile laughed at the pirate's screams. The plan was going to go as scheduled and it Involves both the Queens of Darkness and Killian, for Killain has no choice.

At the party, the whole dinner was nearly full and it looked like the whole town was invited. Emma wore her usual red leather jacket but wore a lighter shade of red to go with it. David and Henry managed to make a cake without burning anything. But their first try was a embarrassing mistake, for David put the cake mixture on grill instead of oven.

In which they waited 2 hours, until Snow and Emma pointed out the problem. They all laughter it out after that. The party was going so well and that they were just about to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song to Neal, when uninvited and unexpected guess arrived.

" sorry to ruin the happy, happy moment, but we just heard we weren't invited" joked Ursula. The Queens of Darkness had rushed in the dinner without invitation. And Emma wasn't in the mood to have Something happened now.

" What's the Sea bitch and her little friend

doing here?" asked Regina crossing her arms. Ursula looked her way and gave Regina a sarcastic grin and turned her head back to facing to the others.

" what do you want?" Asked David he arms stretched out in front of Emma and Snow.

" oh please darling, weren't not here to harm your princess and your little wife" said Cruella who pushed up her fur coat up upon her shoulders.

" what are you here then?' Said Emma impatiently.

" well we're here to make an exchange with the Saviour" explained Ursula.

" and the exchange is that the saviour gives up the fight and her powers or.." Ursula was about to finish but the person at the entrance finished her sentence for her.

" or, will the saviour continue to let the people she loves suffer so that she can defeat the darkness" it was Maleficent.

At first everyone was confused with what Maleficent said, even Emma didn't know. But it was only when Maleficent tugged Killian, so that he could be seen by all, that Emma understood.

Emma clenched her hands into fists and soon they were turning white as a ghost. She bit her tongue and frowned at the realisation.

" let. Go. Of. Him" said Emma between her teeth. She couldn't believe that she was seeing him again after all the crazy events that happened in the last few weeks.

" but Miss Swan, I'm afraid we can't do that, for we have a mission to finish" said Maleficent, who then pushed Killian through the dinner door. He fell in the centre of the dinner with a hard thud. The room was filled with shook and some were even scared and they tried to hide behind each other. David and Snow went and tried to help Killian but they were knocked over by Ursula's slimy tentacles. Neal was in safe hands with Archie, but he too was shocked by the sight of Killian.

Emma and Robin caught David and Snow just in time.

" I said let him go!" Said Emma one more time, this time more aggressively. Maleficent, Cruella and Ursula smiled wickedly at them.

" but why would we do that? You clearly haven't accepted our deal Miss Swan. We want you to give up this fight with us and then we'll give you back your boyfriend"

Said Maleficent, with a evil grin etched upon her face.

" why don't we just take this fight outside. I'll show you what your messing with" said Emma, her hand on her father's shoulders. Her gaze soon met Killian's and she saw pain and desperation. Tears fell from his eyes.

 _" I'll save you. No matter what" she said with her eyes._

So The Queens of Darkness, agreed with Emma and so they took the fight outside the streets of Storybrooke. They took Killian with them. As they got to the center of the town, Killian was at the center of them all. The residents also came to watch the head on head fight with the saviour and the Queens of Darkness. Killian was laying on the ground unmoving. Emma looked at him for a while, and soon closed her eyes and prepared her magic.

She let her emotions take over. She thought of the pain that Killian was going through. The times that she was hurt and the times that she lost the people she holds dear the most. Once she was filled so much anger, Emma let out a powerful white light. However,Maleficent was stronger and better that she defected the magic out of the way. She laughed as well as the other women.

" give up Miss Snow. Just admit that you'll never win and as villains will" said Maleficent, twirling her staff in her hand.

Snow, David, Henry, Robin and Regina looked how Emma became very still.

" mom, say something" said Henry who reached Emma and held her arm.

" No" Emma finally said.

The Queens of Darkness, knew that Emma will say this, and so Maleficent called upon Cruella to the worst she can to make sure Emma says yes.

" darling, just saying yes will only make the people you love suffer" said Cruella, sho approach Killian and she kicked him right on his side. He screamed in pain. Emma screamed. Maleficent immobilised the rest of the towns residents as well as Emma's parents, Henry, Regina and Robin.

Cruella kicked Killian again with her high heeled boots on. Blood dripped from his face, and the blood soaked his black shirt.

" please, save me Swan" Killian begged as he was given another kick to the stomach. He screamed in agony. The pain was too much and he felt blood rush to his mouth. He curled over knowing the pain was too much to handle. Emma screamed again and again, until her throat was dry.

" STOP IT. JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE.!" Shouted Emma, as tears become to rolled down from her eyes.

" well, Miss Swan, just say yes and we'll stop.." Said Maleficent.

Emma looked into Killian's eyes once more before saying

' I'm sorry..' Emma whispers and then out loud

" no"

And so Maleficent gripped her staff firmly and went over to Killian(who was already broken and bleeding) and she lifted her staff high and whacked Killian more then 5 times and with another blast of magic, Emma's world was becoming to turn black. And before she went unconscious, she thought she heard Killian say

 _" goodbye my Swan"_

And finally she felt her eyes go heavy and everything went absolutely still and darkness filled Emma's mind.


	15. Chapter 15- Fearing for dear life

It felt like a dream. It felt so unreal. But it happened and it happened when Emma wasn't prepared. It happened when Emma was trying so close to keep Killain out of harm, but she only made it worst. Everyone woke up in the center of town. Archie was still holding tight to Neal, and people were still hiding. Emma was on the ground, and everyone else was moving again.

" Emma. Emma are you alright? Honey, are you alright?" Asked David and Snow together as they helped Emma to get back up on her feet. Emma was still shaken and frightened of the events that had presented herself towards her.

" yes I'm fine"

 _Lies_. Of course she wasn't fine. Why would she, as she just saw the man that stood by her when times gets rough. He was there when Emma needed him most. But now he is no longer there with her, and so that would mean that he wont be there to catch her when she falls from grace. And what the heck, she even laughs at his jokes and fanny remarks. she like the way he tries to flirt with her and the way that he lifts his eyebrows at her.

Emma was pulled away from her daydreaming and into reality. It was her parents and Henry's voices that does so.

" mom, where's Killain? Are you okay?" Said Henry, who held her arm again.

" Killian" Emma whispered. And soon the realisation hit her mind.

"Killian" Emma said a little louder and a little terrified.

" where's Killain?" She asked,turning around, trying to searched all around the town in luck finding him.

" Emma, his not here. His gone" said Snow who tried to calm Emma down, but Emma felt her mother was saying Killian's dead.

" Emma don't lose hope. That's the important thing" said David holding her daughter's shoulders. Emma just shrugged her off and said,

" just leave me alone. I... I just need to think" she said and so she went to the only place that she could think, which was the docks. It was always the docks.

Once by the docks, she sat by the same place as she did before. She looked back at the horizon,and closed her eyes and took in the salty see air before breathing out. She recalled memories that seemed so unlikely that she'll ever fall for a pirate full of revenge and vengeance. But as the years goes by, Emma soon noticed that she and the pirate had more things in common then she thought. As they were both young and naive once before. They were once were lost and felt like the world was against them. They both found their first loves in the most unexpected of all places. They both died in their arms. And soon as the years goes by, they found each other and their journey was just about to begin.

While sitting there, Emma opened her eyes to a voice.

" Regina, if that's you, I'm not in the mood to drink."

" It's not."

Emma turned around and saw it was Henry.

" oh hello kid."

" hello mom, I'm just here to check on you" said henry who sat next to Emma and looked at the horizon also.

" so, this is the place you go and think. Well, you know there's other views over that way then just the horizon you know." Said Henry, who pointed to the east.

Emma looked at the direction, and in that direction wasn't so pleasant, as it was so crowded and very unkempt. But Emma knew that Henry was only trying to help and she went on saying with a dull tone.

" yeah, that is a v view"

Henry looked at his mother, Emma tried to smile at him, but he could see that pain and lose in her eyes, and so he replied with

" mom, I just want you happy. Killian may not be my father, but I want to see you smile and if he makes you happy then I'm happy." He said.

" thanks kid" she said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and then she gave his a kiss on his forehead. They smiled and laughed for a whole before Emma said

" hey, race you back to the apartment. Last one there has to listen to David and Mary Margret retell how they met." As she got up ready to run. Henry also stood up and said

" look over.."

" what"

Henry had distracted her as he got a head start.

" hey wait for me"

They ran and laughed as they did. And Henry managed to make Emma smile again and as they ran, Emma forgot about her problems and all the worries. And yet that night, it all came back and she wasn't able to sleep that night. How can she.

All her dreams were turned into nightmares and it was always about her seeing Killian screaming and then dying in her arms. She woke with sweat rolling down her forehead. She was now scared and she spent the rest of the night pacing and only got to sleep when it was 2:00 am in the morning.

" Killian, I'm sorry" she whispered

It was the last thing she said when finally fell asleep. Yet she reminded herself that she has to remain strong and have the courage to find the pirate that stole her heart.


	16. Chapter 16- The Dark One and the Pirate

Emma overslept and when she finally woke, she looked at her alarm, she noticed that it was already heading towards 10 am.

" SHIT" said Emma as she rushed out of her room and quickly got dress and rushed out of the door. She was suppose to met her parents for an exchange for taking care of Neal.

" why did I have to over sleep. What's wrong with me" said Emma in her head as she ran towards Granny's Dinner.

As she was running, she passed Gold's Pawn Shop. She saw something glimmer in the display window. Emma stopped. She backed up to the display window and soon as she did she noticed what caused the bright shine on the display window. It was a sword. But as she looked more closely at it, it took her by shock when she saw his name. Killian's name was engrave in to the metal of the sword. It was his sword and emma should know that for Killian carried it around with him every where. She saw dry blood

Emma only had to look at it once to know that's his but as she looked at the clock tower and noticed she was already late.

" SHIT! SHIT! SHIT" She shouted and ran to the dinner. She was out of breath as she entered the room. Her blonde hair in her face.

" Emma, what happened?" Asked David who went over to Emma and gave her a hug.

" dad, I'm fine. I just slept late that's all" she replied and she sat down next to her mother and took Neal into her arms.

" Emma, I know that your not fine. Just tell us, we can help." Said David, holding Emma's hand. Emma gave a big sigh and said

" I was running to the dinner, I passed Gold shop and.. And.. And.."

" and what Emma?" Asked Snow.

" well, I saw Killian's sword in the display case. It was still covered in blood." Emma said as she cradled Neal I'm her arms.

" What... Really... How? Snow was now puzzled.

" are you sure Emma?" Said David.

" yes.. If you want proof came with me. I'll show you" said Emma as she got up with Neal still in her arms and walked off.

" Emma wait" said David and Snow together. Emma got to the display window and once Snow and Charming catches up, Emma quickly said

" there, its there" she pointed as she held Neal with one arm. Snow and Charming saw the sword. His name shone through the window. Its tip was covered in blood. And the handle worn out.

Both Snow and David looked at each other and David said

" Emma is it really..."

" his, yes it is"

" how do you know? It could be anyone's and besides it could be fake" said Snow crossing her arms.

" yeah and how many people in this town is called Killian mom" said Emma.

" alright, that's enough." Said David who went into Gold shop ( which happened to be unlock) and took the sword from the display case. Emma and Snow had their mouths open.

" David. What are you doing?" Asked Snow. David ignored her and he started walking away from them.

" Dad. Dad. DAD!" Emma shouted but not too loud that Neal awakes. David turned to them.

" I'm going to go to Belle or Blue. I just want to know if its really Killian's." Said David and he continued to walk. Emma and Snow looked at each other, and their faces were either worried or scared that there was something wrong with David.

They followed him and as if luck was on their side, both Belle and Blue was outside the White Rabbit.

" hey guys, what's going in on?" Asked Belle.

" we've got something to show you. We were wondering if you can tell us if its real or fake." Said David, handing the sword to Belle. Blue also took a look at it.

" who does this belong to?" Asked Blue taking the sword from Belle's hands.

" we think its Killian's sword as it has his name carved into it." Said David. Blue and Belle looked at each other, then down at the sword.

" I see the name. I bet we can find if this is fake or not"

" thanks Belle" said Emma. And as they were about to go away, Belle said

" where did you get this anyway?"

" we found it in Gold's shop" said Snow. Belle let out a weak smile and said

" oh, well thanks anyway." Emma, Snow and David smiled back. They headed back to the apartment and Emma settled a sleeping Neal into his crib. Snow kissed him, and she then kissed David.

" I'm going to go to the office. I'll be with you later. And tell Henry he can stay at Regina's for a while. " Emma said as slipped in her red leather jacket and walked out the door.

Snow and David sat on the sofa. Snow kissed him on the cheek again.

" what's that for?" Asked David, putting his arm around his wife.

" well, I just want to ask you, why. Why did you get the sword? I thought you had grudges against Killian." Said Snow.

David gave her a smile and replied with

" I want Emma to be happy and if we help her find Killian then maybe she'll get her happy ending like we did".

Snow smiled also and said to his answer,

" so this is for Emma?"

" yes"

They both laughed and they soon went to check on Neal before sleeping in the sofa.

Killain was still in pain from last night and the damage that Cruella and Maleficent has done gave him a lot of broken bones. He was in no position to fight back, and with that he laid on his back in a fetal position. Gold went over to Killian, who was in pain and who was on the floor in a fetal state. Killian had closed his eyes by the time Rumple got close.

" dear Captain, you are ready for another round?" Said Rumple who gave Killian a kick on his side.

" When will the fun begin Rumple? Peter Pan never waits"

Rumple growled at his father and he kicked Killian again. The pain won't stop and he just can't help it.

There was nothing that Killian could but just let the pain take over. Rumple had Maleficent and Ursula tie Killain onto a chair and have a gag put back on his mouth. Ursula tied the rope so tight that Killian couldn't take a breath. He didn't want to struggle and so he just let them break him and destroy all the hope and fate he has left.

" this is more like is it boy, I will enjoy this" said Peter Pan, rubbing his hands together.

Killain was already covered in bruises and blood that he doesn't even know what Pan and the rest of the villains are going to do to him.

" not yet Papa, I'm not down speaking to the pirate" said Rumple and with a flick of his wrist, Killian's heart appeared him his hand. And before Killain could try to escape, Gold squeezed Killian's heart. Killain screamed and screamed but it only came as a muffled sounds.

He could still hear the villains evil laughs and tears dress rolled down Killian's eyes and it burnt on his skin.

" I think we can have some fun with the pirate." Said Rumple as he stop squeezing Killian's heart. He dropped his low and continued to cry.

' so much for being a pirate' thought Killian in his mind. Pan finally was getting excited and soon he screamed out

" COME ON BOYS, PAN WANTS TO PLAY!". And as Pan said this, Killain was thinking of Emma, David, Snow White and the rest of Storybrooke. He thought of all the friends he made and all the allies he had, but now it was going to be cut short again as they take his life.


	17. Chapter 17- Stripped away of all Hope

Emma was getting restless nights and it wasn't helpful. She would do anything to just have some sleep once in a while. But since she accepted to be sheriff of Storybrooke, she has to do her job. Emma was having a bad day and it was just going to get worst.

" malady, sorry to bother you, but we've got a crisis" said Robin through the office door.

" there's always a crisis" she said with a sigh. And so she got up from her chair and went with Robin.

" is every thing alright malady?" Asked Robin who stoped and went in front of Emma, stopping in their tracks.

" its nothing. Anyway, what's the crisis?" Asked Emma, not wanting Robin entering her mind.

" oh the crisis well, there was some sort of beast or monster that had thrashed the Town Hall. There are scratch marks on the walls and a message was written on the walls" said Robin.

Emma had rolled her eyes and said in her head:

 _ **" why cant this town have a normal day with no interruptions"**_

Once they reached the Town Hall, Robin was telling the truth. The whole place was trashed and broken. And Emma looked closely at the written message on the wall. It read:

 _" come and find me Swan and I'll spare the town Lass"_

In closer inspection, Emma took a step back with shock as she saw that it was written in blood. Emma took a sample of the blood, put it in a bottle, sealed it and gave it to Robin.

" give this to Whale. Maybe he'll find out those blood is it and maybe we'll be closer to finding out who has gone this" said Emma as Robin took the vile. And before they left, Regina and Henry came in and once they did they were also in shock.

" what happened in here?" Asked Regina as they entered the doors of the hall.

" we don't know. But we did find this message on the wall. It seemed that it is written in blood"

" who's blood is it?" Asked Henry trying to get a closer look, but Regina won't let him.

Emma looked at the message on the wall again. And she knew that it wasn't Regina,.for she os just as clueless as Robin and Henry. But for her the words 'Swan' and 'lass' in the message is only said by one person and its...

" Killian" whispered Emma but not quite enough.

" you think its your pirate of yours" said Regina, making eye contact with Emma.

" it must be. Who else calls me by my last name"

Regina raised her eyebrows and then said

" yes but we all say your last name"

" but people tend to say it with 'miss' so its Miss Swan, then just Swan alone. And its only Killian who says 'lass' to about every girl he mets."

Emma breathed for a minute and then exhaled out again. The thought of Killian doing such a thing was impossible but was also true. Some one has his heart and for then he has not choice.

" Robin have you still got the blood sample and go to Whale and get that checked out. Me, Regina and Henry will go and look around Storybrooke if anyone has seen anything?" Commanded Emma. Robin nodded and kissed Regina goodbye.

Regina, Emma and Henry walked around the town hall took looks for any other signs of what could have done this damage. It has been minutes before Henry noticed something and warned his mothers about it.

" Hey, I think I found something"

Both Regina nad Emma headed towards Henry.

" what is it?" Asked Emma, putting her hands over his shoulders.

" its over there. It looks like a necklace or something" henry pointed out to a shiny object on the ground. Regina picked it up and looked at it very closely. It was a locket which took shape of a Skull and engrave on it was the name 'Zerina'.

" do you know anyone called Zerina?" Asked Regina, holding the pendent in front of her so that Henry and Emma could see.

Emma had no clue who Zerina was and it seems that Regina doesn't either. Emma took the locket in her hands, she slowly opened it and noticed that it had two drawings on it. One of a girl and and the other a women. This didn't make sense to Emma, so she closed it again.

" I don't know. It just seems so weird to just leave this behind."

" well we could look at the residents book and and if this 'Zerina' was in there."

" good idea Miss Swan."

And once they were outside, The Blue Fairy and Belle was running towards them.

" Belle... Blue, what's the matter?" Asked Emma.

" Emma, We've got something out of the sword." Said Belle.

" great, lets go..."said Emma waving goodbye to Henry and Regina.

" Henry be safe. I'll pick him up at 12!" Shouted Emma so that Regina could hear her. And as both Regina and Henry waved goodbye, Emma went along with Belle.

They both entered the dinner where Blue had already taken a seat with the sword in a glass case. David and Snow were also there as well.

" where's Neal?" Asked Emma as she sat down.

" he's with Ruby" said Snow.

" oh, that's good... Now back to the sword. So what did you find out?" Replied Emma.

" well, it real for one thing but the weird thing is that the blood wasn't Killian's nor was it anyone else from Storybrooke at all" said Blue, who took out the sword from the glass case.

" well Henry found this pendent in the town hall. It had a name in it. It says 'Zerina' on it." Said Emma, handing the locket to Belle and Blue.

Belle and Blue looked at the pendent for a while before Belle handed it back. They also have confused faces upon them as they look back at Emma.

" who's Zerina?" Asked David.

" we don't know" answered Emma as she put back the locket in her pocket. And as the day went on Emma was tired and was glad that it was the weekend, where maybe, just maybe, she could rest, she could just have a day without a crisis.

Pan was surround my the Lost Boys and they all had at least a spear and bows and arrows with them. Killian didn't know if they were poisoned or not. And he wasn't up for a fight but he was willing to for Emma and everyone. And of course of he keeps to his code of:

 _' A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets'_

But without a sword, he was pretty useless and his hook wasn't enough. The lost boys had arrows that were covered in dream shade. That couldn't be good news.

" do what you like boys, for Pan never fails." Sais Pan. And before Killian knows it, the lost boys had attacked him. The had driven sharp knives up his side and slashing his delicate skin. Blood trickled from his side. The blood thickened as Killian tried to move from the blades but with so many lost boys, it was hard to stop them. It was even more difficult to just think straight and soon enough, his eyes closed and he was then in complete darkness once more.


	18. Chapter 18- Good Form

It was the weekend and Emma had time for herself. But this weekend wasn't the same and it felt so different. It was the first weekend without her spending time with Killian. They would go by the docks and watch the sunrise then they would by coffee and then go to Granny's for something to eat. And by the end of the day, they'll met the others for dinner. But these events never took place.

Emma spent her morning by the docks by herself, went to buy coffee and went to Granny's by herself and she went to have dinner with her family with no one to sit next to.

" Emma, are you okay?" Said Snow.

" yes, I'm fine... I'll be home when you want me" she answered as she got up and smiled at her family. She headed towards the apartment and once she got there she sat down and gave a big sigh. She closed her eyes and she could only dream that she was with him. Knowing that he is a survivor. And as she opened her eyes, she spotted her mothers camara on the table top. She smiled and picked it up, and turned it on. She flicked through the photos and came to a stop. The photo that she stop upon was the photo that Mary Margret took before her date with Killian.

It was the photo of her and Killian together. It made her smile and yet it broke her as well. In the photo, they had kissed.

" oh, if only I knew where you were Killian" whispered Emma to herself. She stared at the photo for at least 5 minutes before she heard the apartment door open. Emma quickly placed the camera back in its original place and sat as casually as possible.

" Emma, are you alright? We brought you some left overs. Do you want some?" Asked Snow as she and David walked in through the door. Emma was getting hungry again and so she agreed.

The next morning was a Sunday and nothing really goes on a Sunday. Especially for Emma who still alone, even though Henry and her parents tried to make her laugh in several occasions.

" mom, are you sure you're okay? Do you need any help? I could you know, clean the office" said Henry sitting down by Emma.

" sure kid, that would be good" said Emma unfocused. She was looking up at the records of a person named Zerina.

" Henry, have you ever heard of anyone called Zerina." Asked Emma.

" no, why?" Replied Henry.

" well,you've found the locket, and there's blood on the sword that we don't know who its from and we are no closer to finding Killian" said Emma in frustration, that she sent glass of the sheriffs office to shatter, giving Emma and Henry a big shock.

" sorry"

" its okay" said Henry.

Regina and Robin came in, and Regina was also shocked to the glass all around the floor as well as Robin.

" what happened here?" Asked Regina, not trying to step on the glass.

" I just got frustrated, that's all" said Emma and with a flick of Regina's wrist, the glass went back into place.

" well I see you have controlled her powered Miss Swan" said Regina sarcastically. Emma didn't like Regina's tone.

" what are you even doing her Regina?" Asked Emma taking her seat next to her desk.

" I'm here for Henry and was told to give you this" said Regina who magically made the sword appears in hands.

" oh thanks" said Emma taking the sword away from Regina. And then Robin faced Emma and said

" and Whale told me to give you this.." He held a small vile of the blood sample and a note was attached to it.

" do you want the bad news or the good news first?" Asked Robin before handed the vile to Emma.

Emma thought for a while and she just quickly stated

" bad news first"

" the blood is Killian's and yet the good news is that with this, were on way closer to finding your pirate, malady" said Robin as he handed the vile of blood".

Emma smiled and took the veil from Robin's hand.

" thanks... Oh wait, I forgot to ask how's your hand?" Asked Emma in concern.

" don't worry about it, its fine and I just want to apologise. I shouldn't have over reacted."

" don't have to apologise. I didn't know. We all didn't know that someone has taking his heart" said Emma removing the note that was attached to it. She read the note out loud.

" Dear Emma Swan,

The results are not good, as its the blood of Jones and there's something else too. David gave me the sample of the blood from the sword, it was tested and came back with the name 'Zerina'.

I don't know who she is, and neither does anyone else at the hospital. But I do wish you best regards on finding Mr Jones and hope that everything goes well.

Best wishes,

Doctor Whale "

Emma finished reading the note and she placed the veil on her desk and walked over to Regina as Robin chatted to Henry.

" so any luck on finding anything about this 'Zerina' girl" asked Emma, as she crossed her arms.

" Emma, why do you think I'm here for?" Asked Regina sarcastically.

" I'm guessing that's a no" said Emma.

" Emma, of course I have." Said Regina more seriously this time. And in moments, Regina flicked her wrist and in her hands laid a large book.

" do you have to use magic for everything?" Asked Emma.

" Emma, do you wan to know who the hell is this 'Zerina' girl or not?" Said Regina, slamming the book down on the other desk.

" I..l... I just thought that..." Stumbled Emma.

" FOUND IT!" Shouted Regina so that even Robin and Henry turned around.

They soon all gathered around Regina.

" what is it Regina?" Asked Robin, putting his hands upon his shoulders.

" well, there was a person called Zerina in Storybrooke. And she was here during the first and Second curse" said Regina looking at all of them.

" but why cant we even remember who she is?" Asked Henry.

" I don't know. But it says here that she worked by the docks and apparently I knew her" replied Regina.

Nobody spoke for a while and only before Regina closed the book and said " I think that will be all for today. I'll come for Henry tonight, if that's okay with you Miss Swan"

Emma was daydreaming again but just nodded. The rest of the day was still and quite. And Emma was alone again which only left her thinking of Killian.

 _" I'll be with you soon. Hold on tight. I'm almost there. I promise."_

Said Emma to herself before falling asleep on her office chair.

After waking from the darkness, Killian adjusted his eyes and managed to get a glimpse of Maleficent standing in front of him. And it was only when she removed the gag from his mouth that he breath in and out heavily then said weakly

" what do you want?"

Maleficent just smiled and jabbed her staff upon Killian's empty stomach. He grunted and tried to kick her staff with his feet. But he couldn't.

" oh my, I thought you were all about Good Form Captain. I'm guessing your not up to that anymore." Said Maleficent as she adjusted her hat to tilt slightly to the side. Killian was weakened and hungry. How can he be so defenseless. So defeated and how could be so careless.

He was a pirate who fell in love with a princess. This is what keeps him going. That the opportunity that he thought was impossible turned out to be possible. His love for Emma Swan was his strength and he'll die for it, if it come to that moment. But for now he is weak and hurt, and there's nothing he could do but let them break him and discard him as nothing and worthless.

 _ **" how could Emma Swan love me now"**_ was his last words before he went back into unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19- I'll always find you

There were to many things going on all at once for Emma to keep up. Even with David's help it wasn't enough.

" there's to many things to do. Its frustrating" said Emma who kicked the bin can which had sent it flying to the corner of the room.

" Emma its alright. Just calm down." Said David who gripped his daughter's shoulders to relax her. But Emma just shrugged him off and she soon started to pace up and down the office.

David noticed her worries and went and held her by the shoulders again.

" Emma please, just sit down and just breath. I know your stress"

Emma looked at her father and frowned.

" I'm not stress... I'm just tired, that's all" she said as she got up and walked towards the door. But before she left she heard David said

" just to let you know that we are family and we'll help each other no matter what. So if you need any help, we are always here for you Emma"

Emma didn't even look at David and said

" I'm okay. I don't need help" and so she opened the door and went out of the room.

The minute she stepped out of the office that a black raven dropped a letter by her feet.

" son of a bitch, what was that?" She said as she picked up the piece of parchment and unrolled it. The next few minutes felt her in shock. She couldn't believe what she was reading. And in the moment she soon realised her mistake. The mistake of not accepting help from her own family. So she rushed back to the office and just managed to keep up with David.

Emma grabbed her fathers arm tightly and said

" I'm sorry I didn't accepted your help. It was only when I was delivered this letter that I noticed I can't do Operation Ocean Breeze alone. That we are a team and I need you. I need all of you if were going to save Killian. My Killian"

David loosen Emma grip and hugged her.

" Emma, its alright. But what's the letter?" Asked David in disbelief. Emma showed him the letter. David looked at it.

" I think the others should have a look at this" said David, giving his daughter a worried look.

And so, as the rest of them came in to the sheriffs office, they took a seat and listened to what David and Emma had to say.

" I was delivered this letter. And I think its something you all need to hear." Said Emma who read the letter at loud.

 _" Dear Miss Swan,_

 _You have to give up sooner or later. So we'll give you until tomorrow to show yourself and give up this fight. We do hope you do so for you do want see your precious boyfriend ever again. And anyway, he's closer to death then you might think._

 _Also Miss Swan you wouldn't really risk to make poor Captain Killian Jones suffer even more all because you couldn't just say your defeat. So Miss Swan make your choice. What will it be? Will it be your life or his?_

 _Sincerely_

 _The Queens of Darkness,_

 _Cruella de Vil_

 _Maleficent and_

 _Ursula_

Emma finished the letter before she crushed it in her hands.

" we need to do something." said Emma with frustration in her voice. It was the first time Emma felt this way and tears started to roll down her tired eyes. Snow and Henry went to comfort Emma and soon they had her smiling again.

" emma what are you going to do?" Asked Snow as she held her daughter's hand in her own. Emma didn't have any idea what to say but she only spoke when Regina said " Miss Swan are you listening?"

" oh yes, I'm just thinking. Well if they want to give me til tomorrow then I'll go."

" EMMA!" Screamed Snow gripping on Emma's hand harder.

Everyone else looked at her as if she has done something wrong.

" I must do it. I can't risk his life, even if its my own and I don't want anyone to also risk their life for me."

" but Emma, remember we're in this together. All of us are in this together." Said David and soon enough Emma came rushing towards him and she hugged him tightly.

" oh Emma" said Snow who joined in the hug. David cradled Emma's head in his hand while Snow and kept hugging Emma.

" I must. And Operation Ocean Breeze will continue. But for now you guys have to trust be" said Emma as both David and Snow broke the their hug. Emma wiped away her tears and only that night that Emma need a lot more hope and luck on her side to defeat the Queens of Darkness. For sometimes a survivor needs a saviour.


	20. Chapter 20- The Nightmares

Emma had nightmares and it scared her. It was something out of a horror movie and it wasn't up to Emma's ally. The nightmare always starts with:

 _' " Killian"_

 _" Swan. SWAN!" Answered Killian's voice. Emma headed to its direction. She was soon running through the forest and yet trying to listen to for his kind and sweet voice. And for a second she turned her head to see if she saw him and suddenly she bumped into someone._

 _" Swan?"_

 _She looked up and there he was. His bright blue eyes met hers._

 _" Killian... Oh Killian" she said as she got up and hugged him tightly._

 _For a moment Emma was feeling alright and she had thought of finally finding her stubborn pirate._

 _" Emma, I missed you"_

 _" I missed you to" she said as went in to kiss him. Its been a long time since they kissed and this was all she wanted. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they broke of and they went back to hugging again._

 _" I just wanted to say I love you Killian"_

 _" I love you too Emma" he said and he good her by his good hand and before Emma knew it, they were dancing._

 _Emma had her head resting on his shoulders. Emma remembered the time when they were both back in the enchanted forest. They were both at King Minos' castle. They both dance together, as she was the princess and he her princess. However, the memory was over and she noticed they stopped dancing._

 _They were surrounded by thick fog._

 _" Killian"_

 _" I'm right here Swan" said Killian. He sound close by but not close enough and by the time the fog cleared Emma saw someone behind Killian. The figure raising a sword in it's hand. Emma wanted to scream. To warn Killian. Bur she couldn't make a sound. And before Emma could do anything, the figure jabbed Killian through his chest. Killian grunted and fell to the ground with a thud. Emma was able to speak as the figure disappeared. She soon rushed toward Killian's side and tended to his need. She tried to mouth the words 'No' but still nothing came out._

 _Killian moaned in pain. His chest was bleeding. Bleeding heavily._

 _" please stay with me" whispered Emma as she cradled Killian's dying body in her arms._

 _"Swan... Let... Go" he said weakly. But how could Emma ever let go. She can't lose another man in her arms._

 _" n...n...no. I won't let go. Just please stay with me" cried Emma as tears flooded her face again. Killian whispered to her with all of his strength he had left._

 _" Emma... I love you" and then he become completely still. Emma could feel a heart beat and this made Emma cry even harder. He was gone and she couldn't do anything about it.'_

Emma suddenly woke up with sweat dripping heavily down her face. It was one of her nightmares. And the only way she went to sleep was trying to not think of Killian or tomorrow. And yet she cried herself to sleep in order to do so.


	21. Chapter 21- Emma Swan and Killain Jones

Emma Swan was the saviour and there was something about her that made her special. Her magic was special. But it was more then just her magic that made her good but it was the way in which she finds people and that's what her whole family is good at. There is no mistaking that Emma can be a little bit over the top some times. However, Emma was surround by many friends and her family. Her life was perfect from since she found they. Since they found her.

Snow White and Prince Charming were proud to call Emma their daughter. They knew that Emma will find them some day and that one day they find each other and they'll be a family again.

" Emma are you alright?" Asked Snow.

" yes I'm fine... Anyway, I have to met the Queens of Darkness in the center of town today." She replied and without any further questions Emma was out of the door in no time.

Emma went around town and noticed that the Town Hall was fix.

' Regina, I suspect' thought Emma to herself. And as she passed it, she stopped at Granny's for breakfast, as she can't defeat Maleficent and the other bitches on a empty stomach.

" Miss Swan what can I get you?" Asked Granny.

"Just a sandwich thankyou" replied Emma. And as Emma waited for Willow to bring her breakfast, she looked around and noticed that that everyone was looking back at her and they just continued to stare at her.

Emma got frustrated and then she couldn't handle her anger any longer. She got up and screamed at the people inside the dinner.

" WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!"

She scared many people who simple stopped looking at her and simply continued to eat. And with this, Emma stormed out fo the dinner in anger.

As Emma was out of the dinner, she soon started to noticed that she was fully frustrated. But something inside her felt that she was turning dark. But Emma shook of the thought of her turing dark, for how could she turn dark? She is the saviour. There was no way that she was going to the dark side. And as Emma looked at the clock tower, she noticed it was 10 in the morning. She expected the Queens of Darkness to appear right in the center of town. And when Emma was about to turn away back to the apartment, Emma was surround by black smoke. The whole town was surround by black smoke.

" COME AND SHOW YOURSELVES, YOU BITCHES!" screamed Emma. And soon enough all three of them appeared in front of Emma. They had taking Killian with them. And apparently Pan, Cora, Ingrid and Zelena want to see the fun.

" what are they doing here?" Asked Emma.

" oh, they have just come to see if you really did come to say your defeat Miss Swan or would you let your own feelings cloud your judgment" said Ursula.

" yes... I do want to see you choose Emma. Choose between your life and your no good for nothing excuse of a pirate over here" called Pan who walked next to Maleficent who had Killian by his jacket collar. Killian was in tears and he was bleeding and full of bruises and wounds that Emma couldn't even know if he's alive or not.

Regina, Robin, Henry, Snow and Charming came to the center of town. They were followed by Leroy, Archie, Ruby and Whale.

" what is going on?" Asked Whale.

" I don't know, why don't you ask the saviour yourself, Frankenstein" sarcastically said Leroy. Ruby had to step in between Leroy and Whale to avoid argument. Regina was in shock to not only see her wicked sister there but also her own mother.

" Mother?" Asked Regina in shock.

" ah Regina, I was hoping you would be here." Cora said as she went and started to walked to Regina.

" get away from me mother"

" is that really how you speak to your mother?" Asked Cora who stoped so that she was just a few inches from Regina.

Zelena also went around in circles around the group. She laughed and it was too wicked by how she did it. Killian was still n to free himself from Maleficent's grasps but he was too weak to do anything.

" can we just ge back to what we are suppose to be here for"

" oh yes Emma that would be wise... So the deal Miss Swan. You Will end this never ending fight against the darkness." Said Maleficent, tugging harder on Killian's collar making Killian winced in pain. And soon enough Maleficent let go of Killain which sent him dropping to the floor with a hard thump.

"Killian" whispered Emma as she wanted to reach for her true love but Cruella stoped her in her tracks.

" there's no use in saving him darling, unless the deal is made saviour." Said Cruella walking towards the group of fairytale characters and Emma.

" What deal?" Asked Ruby, not knowing what's going on.

" I would ask the same question too?" Said Leroy, looking grumpier then ever. But to Emma, this wasn't the time to answer anybody's questions for she had other things in her hands.

" give me Killian first then you have a deal" said Emma forcing herself not to bash the villains heads out with her light magic.

Killian couldn't let his Swan be defeated so easily and so he attempted to stop her by himself.

" Swan... d..d...don't do... This" cried Killian as he tried to push himself off the floor but then Ingrid got to him and sent sharp ice scards towards his back. He cried out in pain. And with this it made Snow, Henry, Ruby, Robin and Archie look away in horror. Even David, Regina and Leroy looked away in horror.

" STOP IT! Can't you see he had enough" shouted David through the screams that was coming out of the pirate's torment. Emma looked surprised at the thought of her father even trying to protect Killian but soon her mind was then focused back to the real reason why she was here.

" Leave him alone and you've got yourselves a deal. Now release Killian and Never ever come between me or Killain or my family and friends again" said Emma, who was allowing herself to be filled with hatred and yet love for her pirate all at once.

Pan, Zelena, Ingrid, Cora and the Queens of Darkness all smile wickedly, and as they did so, Maleficent grabbed Killian roughly up to his feet and pushed him carelessly towards Emma. Emma could hear him grunt in pain as he was pushed towards them. Emma and Ruby managed to catch Killian in time before he could fall in the hard rock ground once more.

" thanks for your consideration and time Emma, because you'll need it" said Zelena before she and Pan disappeared in a layer of thick green smoke. Cora and Ingrid laughed coldly and before Ingrid left with Cora she said just to Emma,

" Emma, you are smart so if i were you, I would leave the pirate to die".

" and before I go, remember Miss Swan love is weakness."

And soon enough, they were both gone in a layer of white and purple smoke. The Queens of Darkness all laughed at once and they were also gone in a puff of a mixture of red, black and green smoke.

Emma and Ruby gentle lowered Killian to the ground. Ruby allowed emma to take over as Emma cradled Killian in her arms as she cried over him. Ruby was crying in Whale's shoulders. Snow and David knelt down beside Emma. Henry was sandwiched between Regina and Robin. He had been crying.

" Swan" said Killain weakly as he tried to get his vision to be stable.

" Killian... Don't worry I got you. Your safe and home" she said softly as she smiled and then kissed him on his lips.

The was something wrong with that kiss but she didn't care for he was back and they are now together.

" you are one stupid, jackass pirate, did you know that?" Asked Emma who laughed gently.

" I could have died and that's what you have to say love" smiled Killian. And even if he was close to death he was still making funny remarks. Emma hugged him tightly but only stopped for Killian gasped in pain.

" sorry... Oh you need to get to the hospital. Whale can you get Killian to the hospital quickly?" Said Emma as she wrapped her arm around Killian.

" Sure I could do that" answered Whale who kissed Ruby in the forehead and when to make a quick phone call.

The night was long and as soon as Killian was safely at the hospital with Snow and David watching over, Emma was finally free from her worries and knew that she'll finally stop having nightmares. And that everyday she could spend her days with her family and friends. And to spend time with Killian. Killian Jones who told her she was an open book. The same Killian Jones who went and found her and traveled back in time with her. She could finally spend time with her Killian and him for ever more.


	22. Chapter 22- Not when I'm with Killian

Storybrooke was once again a peaceful town where people had no worries and had nothing to fear. And for Emma Swan it couldn't have been any better as she finally gotten her true love in her her life. And so as Emma walked over to the hospital the next morning to check on Killain, She was about to walk to there when Emma was stoped by a familiar voice.

" Emma"

The voice was far too familiar and Emma didn't want to turn around, but she did anyway.

" Emma, its me..."

" Neal" said Emma, finishing his sentence. And before long, Neal Cassidy came and went to hug Emma. Emma didn't want to push him away for she couldn't even bare to see him alive.

" Emma, I've missed you" he said leaning in to kiss her. But Emma knew better and only then did she pushed Neal away. She didn't want this to happened now. Not when Killain is badly injured. Not when Killian just came back to her life.

Emma was confused and out of place for when and how did Neal manage to come back from the dead. But Emma knew that she has moved on and can no longer be with Neal Cassidy

" Neal, what are you doing here? You're dead, I saw you die right in my arms... How..?"

" Emma, I'm here and that's all that matters" he said, cupping her chin and trying to pull her into a kiss and Emma was about to kiss back when a voice rang through her head.

' Swan, love what are you doing? I need you. Please love, come back to me'

She realised that Killian was trying to reach her. And so she broke away from Neal. She just looked him in the eyes and said " Sorry" and she left to see Killian. When she reached the hospital, she stormed through the doors only to bump into Dr Whale.

" sorry... I didn't see you there" Emma apologised as she help Whale off the floor.

" don't worry Miss Swan, I was just about to see you anyway" said Whale who guide Emma to the waiting room. She saw at once her parents, Henry, Regina and Robin sitting down waiting for her.

" Emma, you look shock. Is everything okay?" Asked Snow who went over to Emma and grabbed Snow by the shoulders. Emma swallowed hard and nervously and quietly said " I think Neal Cassidy has returned to Storybrooke"

Snow and Emma broke off from each others shoulders and all they did was stare and continued whispering to each other. David had to step in to see what's the matter.

" hey, what's the matter? I thought you were here to see..." But before David could finish his sentence, Emma finished for him.

" Killian, yes I was going to see him, but we've got other problems" replied Emma. And like always, Snow couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut.

" Neal's alive... Again" she explained.

" that's impossible. He's dead and besides, no magic is strong enough to bring people back from the dead" said Regina who got up and stood next to Charming.

Neal had followed Emma to the hospital and by doing so it confirmed Emma's truth.

" Emma, why did you run off from me..." Said Neal who only focused on Emma and not on everyone else. The others in the room were shocked to see a fully undead Neal Cassidy standing right in front of them.

" dad" said Henry as he walked towards him. Neal turned around and when seeing Henry he was also just as surprised as everyone else.

" Henry.. Oh Henry, look how much you've grown." Said Neal who put his hands on Henry's shoulders.

" I'll be going" said Emma but before she was about to leave, she left a hand grab her arm.

" what the..." She turned around and saw that Neal caught her.

" Emma where are you going? Why are you always leaving me?" Said Neal, who was still holding onto her.

" its not the time to talk about this Neal. I've got very important business to attend to. Now just let go" Said Emma who shook Neal of her.

The last thing Neal saw was Emma going through the double doors and she was gone. Dr Whale greeted Emma outside Killian's room and he said

" He is currently sleeping. And just to name a few symptoms he has which are that he suffered several broken ribs, many stab wounds, and an injury to his spin and neck. But overall he is stable and working his way to to recovery"

" thank you Whale."

" your welcome"

" so can I see him now?" Aske Emma.

" yes, you may Sherriff Swan" said Whale and he smiled, as Emma went through the door. Emma saw her Killain lying so peacefully in the bed. She liked it this way and the more she got closer to him, the more she could see the bandaged that has been wrapped around Killian.

She sat next to him and smiled. Emma grabbed his hand and felt the warmth that was still in him.

" I've missed you"

At first she didn't know if she just imagined it or not. But on the second turn, she saw his lips move. Then she managed to hear him say in a weak voice

" Swan.. I missed you too" whispered Killain. His eyes opened slightly. Emma was soon able to look at those bright blue eyes for much longer now.

" oh Killain, you have no idea how much I've been missing you" she said and before Killian had time to speck, she press her lips against his. But for some weird reason, Emma felt as if the kiss was lacking something. But like before, she just wanted Killain right now and nothing else.

As they were kissing, Emma didn't realised Neal had walked into the room.

"EMMA!" Screamed Neal that both Emma and Killain broke apart.

" Neal, who said you could come in?"

" Leroy just told me that you'll be here and when I came in here, what did I found, oh well.. Um.. Oh yeah MY girlfriend kissing that pirate git"

Emma held Killian's hand and stood up from where she sat.

"Neal get out. GET OUT NOW!" Said Emma, who with her other hand, pointed Neal out the door.

Neal wouldn't give up so easily and he just continued to shout at Emma.

" are you really going out with that pirate. He is a pirate Emma. Why would you ever love him? I thought we had something together Emma. What happened?"

Emma tightened her grip on Killain and said back

" really Neal, you want to talk about that now. I was in love with you before, but that was over. We were young and naive. But the reason why I stopped loving you was because you left behind. And I trusted you and all you did was left me to get caught and rot in that jail cell. I had Henry and you weren't there to see him."

Emma took a breath and continued.

" and I thought I would never find love again, and I never trusted people again especially men. Its only when I got to know Hook, that I knew that I can trust him and he knew what his doing."

Neal was still angry at them. And so he tried to reason with Emma.

" Emma, please listen to me. I just want you to know that..."

" no Neal... Not when I'm with Killain. Not when I'm the one who could calm him down. So now Neal, leave before I have to arrest you or something" said Emma. Neal just looked at Emma angrily but when looking a Killian, gave him a evil grin and felt.

Emma just sat down and signed.

" Swan, was that really Beafire?" Asked Killain even if he knew what was happening. He asked even knew the real reason why 'Neal' was there.

" yes.. Yes it was" she replied and once more she kissed him, not on the lips but the forehead this time.

" soon you later Killain. I'll be back soon"

" soon isn't enough love, why can't it be forever?" Smiled Killain. Emma smiled back and just got up and kissed him once more before leaving the room.

Gold was with the the Queens of Darkness. They were just on the edge of the town line.

" the plan work brilliantly. And so the Dark One was right alone." Said Maleficent.

" well thank you, Maleficent I knew that you'll go with the plan in the end."

" but what's the next plan, Dark One?" Said Ursula, putting her hands on her hips. Cruella just struggled and said

" oh come one darling, we don't have much time just let us Dark One"

Gold smiled and said

" well, the next step is just over the town line"

All of them looked straight beyond the red mark that stretched across the road. They all knew that in that world beyond Storybrooke, it has no magic. They would travel back into our world. Our world which the Dark One would carry out his plan. The plan that would get rid of that stubborn pirate once and for all. And bringing him back to the saviour was just stage 1. Stage 2 was just about to begin.


	23. Chapter 23- Over the Town Line

Emma checked upon Killian almost everyday. She couldn't dare miss a chance to see him once more. She even didn't have time to have a proper sleep, and sometimes Emma had to swap with David and Snow.

" here, have some jell-O, and don't you dare ' what's this?' " said Emma sarcastically, handing Killain the jell-o. Killian held the plate of jell-O and then said with a grin " what's this?"

Emma frowned

 _" Killian"_

" only joking love. I love this" replied Killian, who eat his jell-O. Emma laughed and kissed him on his lips after he stopped eating.

Emma smiled and sat next to Killain and they just talked. They talked about what happened and Emma told Killian everything that he had missed.

" sorry that I ruined your brother's birthday" said Killian in a much stronger voice then he had before. Emma looked him in the eyes and placed her hand upon his face.

" you were in trouble. And anyway, Snow said she'll celebrate his birthday in a couple of weeks." She said now taking his hand. They were both smiling and they were both happy. Soon Henry and Ruby came in with baby Neal.

" hey mom, is it okay if Red come in? She just wanted to ask you something." Said Henry who took a seat next to his mother. Emma kissed Killian again on the lips and went with Ruby.

Once outside the door, Emma carefully shut it and went and asked Ruby what she wanted.

" hey Ruby, what can I help you with?" Said Emma, folding her arms as she talked to Ruby. Ruby cradled baby Neal in her arms as she talked to Emma.

" well I was wondering, what type of things does Neal need to go to sleep?" Asked Ruby who just noticed baby Neal starting to cry.

She cradled Neal some more. Emma giggled a bit and then told Ruby what Neal need and then soon after that, Emma asked about the other Neal.

" how's my 'Suppose to be dead ex boyfriend' doing?" Asked Emma, putting her hands on her hips.

" oh, you mean Neal Cassidy? Well at first I was just as surprised as you were when the realisation hits you. And secondly, Neal Cassidy was in the apartment this morning. He wanted to see you"

" well tell him I don't want to see him and then Emma just waved goodbye to Ruby and kissed her little brother on his forehead and went back in the room.

Henry and Killain were laughing about something, but Emma didn't want to asked for they were looking as though they were having a good moment.

" hey kid, aren't you suppose to be at Regina's?" Said Emma with a smile.

" oh thanks mom. Bye Killian" said Henry, who left her mother and Killain to have their moment.

The plan was set and all four of the of the darkest hearts went over the town line. And with the help of the Snow Queen, they managed to cross the town line. And once Thu were over it, all four of them kept on walking. And then with the Queens of Darkness knowing, Rumple transport them to New York.

Ursula, Maleficent and Cruella didn't looked very pleased.

" I thought we're in a place with no magic, Dark One" said Maleficent, twirling her staff in her hand.

" oh but I'm the Dark One, and yet I only can do that for we were just outside the town. But now were in New York, that's different" said Rumple, as he lead them to a local fish and chips shop. Rumple told them to stay outside. And once Rumple went to the counter, a female voice spoke to him.

" how may I help you today.. Can I get you anything?... " she paused. She dropped what she was holding and ran out from behind the counter. Her raven black hair was tied in a loose pony tail. Her apron slagging a bit.

She seemed to have a bit of a temper as she undid her apron and wacked it on a near by table.

" what do you want Dark One?" She said as she undid her pony tail and let her long black hair fall to her shoulders.

" well, I was going to buy something for my friends outside, but you know better and I already know what you're think dearie" said Rumple who did one of hand gestures.

" and what's that Dark one?"

" oh well its very simple really..." And with that, Rumple whispered in her ear. She listened carefully.

" have we got a deal?... Zerina"

" fine you have a deal" she said and they shook hands.

They both went outside together and she came face to face with the Queens of Darkness.

" Maleficent, Cruella... Ursula" said Zerina. They carefully at her as they whispered to the Dark One.

" what is she doing here? What has she got to do with your next plan Dark One?" Asked Ursula with a very unhappy tone on her voice.

" well, all you have to know is that that girl would get us closer to make that pirate suffer even more. And maybe if everything goes to plan, then that pirate that once took everything from will soon be forever gone."

" what an excellent plan that is darling"

" we'll have him destroyed in no time" said Maleficent.

They all looked at Zerina as she fixed her hair and tied it back to a pony tale. And all four of them knew that Thai plan will work and no one can stop them now. They knew that with all of their abilities, they will succeed in the end and villains will get their happy ending. And Rumple will finally do what he should have done a long time ago. To crush Killian Jones heart in front of the people he loves. Especially the one he loves the most. The saviour. Emma Swan.


	24. Chapter 24- The Letter and the Fight

Killian would be out of hospital soon. He had been there for a least three weeks now. He's wounds were healing and he was regaining his strength again.

" you'll be out of here in no time" Said Emma who was back again. She had spent most of her days with Killain that she has forgotten about Neal Cassidy.

" thanks for your concern Swan. I love you for that." Said Killian, leaning in for a kiss. Emma laughed and gave Killian a big kiss on his lips. They both smiled.

Snow and Charming both went to check on Emma. They just saw Emma walk out of the hospital. Killain was beside her. Dr Whale had checked all of Killian's injuries and wounds, and he now knew that Killain was really to get out of hospital. And as Snow and David saw the both of them, David face a great sigh of relief. Emma was by Killian's side as he was still trying to get used to walking on crutches. And with that Killain just had to ask

" what are those contraptions Swan?"

Emma had to love Killian's sense of bewilderment. She loved how Killian didn't know much but what what she loved more was teaching things to him.

Once, Emma saw her parents were getting closer to her, Emma simple waved her arm and smiled at her mother and father as they approached her.

" Emma we're so glad that you never gave up hope" said Snow who smiled back.

" and I see Jones has recovered" said David giving Killian a clap on his shoulder.

" well, since when did the prince decided to finally accept the pirate that sold his daughter's heart. Metaphorically speaking." Said Killian who took small steps with the crutches.

" just to let you know Jones, when I saw you risked your life for not just Emma, but for all of us m, I realised that Emma need a person like you. So Killian, welcome to the family" said David, who was beginning to accept Killain as part of his family.

Neal Cassidy was at the dinner with Henry. They were having coco together and they just stayed in awkward silence for quite some time. It was only when Henry asked

" what's death like?"

He took another sip of his coco. Neal was still thinking and after such a long while.

" oh well... Its not really...um"

They both stoped and looked around, they both heard laughing coming from the door. They both looked around as well as the others. It was Snow, David, Emma and Killian walking through the door.

" easy... Easy" said Emma helping Killain through dinner.

" Hey Willow" said David and Snow together.

" hello, oh Miss Swan I've got something for you... You might want to give it to Hook" Willow said who gave Emma a letter. Emma told Killian to sit down and then she got the letter from Granny.

" why would any one give me a letter for?" Asked Emma who looked at the letter. She turned it over and saw the wax seal that sealed the letter in the envelope. Granny just struggled and said

" I don't know. I was just told to give it to you and you were suppose to give it to Hook". And before Emma could ask any further questions, Willow went back to her dinner business.

Emma looked closer at the wax seal. It was in a from of a 'Swan', with a small shield in front of it. Emma quickly sat down with her parents and next to Killian. Henry and Neal went and walked over to sit next to them.

" hey mom, what have you got there?" Asked Henry handing her coco with cinnamon.

" thanks kid" she said as she took the cup and settled it down on the table. So curious, she quickly opened the envelope and took out the letter. The letter was written on parchment and it seems to be written in cursive. Emma handed the envelope to Killain.

It took so long for Emma to reply to Henry but she finally spoke out.

" just a letter...for you" said Emma, who carefully looked at Killian's bright blue eyes. Killian just smiled.

"care to read it out Swan" said Killian putting his arm around her shoulders. Emma smiled and read the letter out

loud. But not to loud.

 _' Dear Killian Jones,_

 _dear friend, I was young and I was in need of love. Killian, my lieutenant and my friend, please forgive me. My father was cruel and manipulating. And I loved Liam and I was finally happy, and since then I was finally free from my father's rules. You were happy and I was happy, and I know this is hard, but please trust me, I didn't know, I wasn't part of his death. Killian, I know you're mad and but you need to trust me._

 _I was in a lot of pain and worry. I was scared. I didn't mean to do any harm and I just wanted you to stay. But where ever you are now, friend and my lieutenant, I hope you find what your looking for. And just remember that Hope it the most strongest magic of all._

 _Goodbye lieutenant Jones._

 _Odette'_

Emma stopped reading the letter. And everyone remained silent for the rest of the day. Killian still looking at Emma and some even had their mouths open.

The Dark One, The Queens of Darkness and Zerina were travelling back to Storybrooke. They each haven't spoke to each other since their first greeting.

" so what reason you came all the way here to fine me, Rumple?" Asked Zerina, as they started to walked towards abandoned area of New York.

" you'll find out soon. And remember our deal. You don't want to lose another person in your life now would you" said

Rumplestilskin who stopped at a closed down area. The Queens of Darkness and Zerina surround Gold as they all waited for for his instructions.

" now ladies, if you don't mind we'll be take the non magic way" said Rumple who guide them to the nearest bus station.

The days were long and Killian was right were Emma wanted him. Home. But it was only too soon that fate snatched him back again. Neal Cassidy had taken Killain by his not so healing arm and with a blink of an eye they were gone. But before that, they were all in the apartment. Emma was happy and smiling. She saw her parents smiling and everything was going perfect. It was only until Neal Cassidy come busting in. With sword in his hand. He looked angry and revenge filled his eyes.

He was followed by Ingrid and Pan. They were both had the same look in their eyes. Soon m, Emma knew that this was not Neal for Neal never acted this way. And for the next moment forward, the events happened so quickly. At first Emma heard

" RUN SWAN!"

In which Emma replied with

" NO I'M STAYING WITH YOU!"

And with that Ingrid sent out shards of ice at the Charming's but Snow and David misses them by inches.

Pan drew out his knife and went straight for Emma. But Emma blasted him with her magic. And soon enough, the whole place was is shambles. And Killian needed to do something, but if only he had his sword with him.

" I need a sword" said Killian as Neal came towards him. Luckily David quickly handed him one just in time. But Killian only grazed Neal and soon enough, Neal smiled evilly and grabbed Killain by his collar of his jacket. Emma was about to blast him with her magic, but all before she could Neal said

" better luck next time Emma" and with that they were gone in a puff of smoke.

Snow through a knife directly towards Pan, but he vanished out of trace too. And the knife just penetrated the back wall.

" shit, not again" said Emma and that night Emma was still awake. She halved cried that's night for she didn't do as much as she wanted too. And Emma still couldn't think of who sent the letter and now she had to fine out who ' Odette' is, but she knew she heard of it some where before.

The Dark one, The Queens of Darkness and Zerina arrived in Storybrooke. They used the Snow Queen's scroll to get back over the town line. It must have been 10 in the even by now. They slowly walked over to Gold shop and soon enough, Rumplestilskin's real work begins.


	25. Chapter 25- She Came back for Him

Emma woke really early that next morning. She wanted yesterday evening to be a dream. A nightmare. That Killian was still with her and nothing really happened. And so Emma went around town shouting his name and asking everyone where he was. David and Snow knew that Killain was really taken once again. And it was hard to see their daughter like this.

" Emma please calm down. We can sort this out. We still need you" said David as he followed his daughter.

Emma was trying to get away from her father for a while, but she just couldn't escape his smoothing fatherly voice.

" Emma,please just talk to me. Talk to your mother or Regina even." Said David taking her by the shoulders. She tried to escape but with David's hands on her shoulders ment she couldn't.

" dad, please... I know you and mom and Regina and everyone else is trying to help but this isn't the time for a hope speech." Said Emma trying not to make eye contact with her farther.

David soon replied with

" I know you are in a lot of stress but come on, your mother wants your opinion on something". They both smiled and David then wrapped one of his arms on Emma's shoulders and they both walked back to the apartment. And when they got there, Snow was holding baby Neal and Regina, Henry and Robin were there also.

" hey guys what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the dinner?" Asked Emma as she sat down next to Henry, taking her cup of choco in her hands.

" oh, I thought you needed a little bit of company" said Henry, taking a sip of his choco.

" thanks kid" said Emma, putting her arm around Henry.

Snow and David sat next to each other and just smiled as Snow cradled baby Neal in her arms.

" oh, mom, I thought you needed my opinion on something" said Emma. Snow soon got out of her seat and said

" oh yes, I just need you for a minute Emma"

Emma got out of her seat also and smiled back at Henry then went with her mother. Snow lead her daughter outside and shut the door behind her.

" I need your opinion on..." Said Snow and with using one hand to cradle Neal, she took out two cards and handed them out to Emma.

" I need your opinion on which card to give David for anniversary" said Snow who pointed to the two cards. Emma just looked at them and just said

" um.. well happy anniversary and in my opinion, I'll choice..."

Emma looked hard at the cards and half smiled and yet she halved cried.

Its has been 2 mouths that Emma and Killian had been dating and soon they be also celebrating their 2 mouth anniversary.

" so... What will it be?" Pestered Snow still holding Neal. Emma stopped daydreaming and got back to reality.

" oh... Um this one..." Said emma who handed her mother the card with words that said

' I'll always love you. I always find you' written across it.

" I thought so.." Said Snow with a smile. Emma also smiled but it was frail. Snow saw pass the fake smile.

" are you alright Emma?"

" yes. I'm fine mom"

And so both of them just smiled again and they both went back into the room.

Emma went back to her original seat next to Henry. Regina told a really funny of Robin. Snow retold that day that her and Charming met. Regina rolled her eyes in disapproval. They all laughed and thy enjoyed their day. Emma joined them and yet she still thought of last night. She still wanted it to all be a dream. That Ingrid, Pan and Neal Cassidy never came. She just want Killain with her. Just with her.

In Mr Gold's Pawn shop, the Queens of Darkness and Zerina were standing around the objects on display. Zerina walked over to a mirror that stood by the counter. She didn't like what she wore. So she clicked her fingers and in a puff of smoke, her outfit changed.

" I've missed wearing this" said Zerina as she looked at her self in a mirror in Gold's shop. She wore a simple black and red dress, a corset and over that she wore a black leather trench coat. Her hair was in curls and was still shoulder length. She wore knee height laced boots and feathered earrings.

" don't get over comfortable there. Remember we still have work to do as well as the deal dearie" said Rumple who walked pass Zerina. Zerina gave a sarcastic look at the Dark one.

The Dark One looked from Ursula then to Maleficent the to Cruella. Then to Zerina.

" why don't you tell us what is the next part of this plan Dark one" said Ursula. Gold smiled and then replied with

" exactly what I thought you would say Ursula dear, and the plan is simple. And my son Neal has done most of the hard work for me"

Zerina become stiff and stood up straight.

" Neal. You mean Neal Cassidy as in Beafire. He's here in Storybrooke?" Asked Zerina.

" well of course dearie. Why would you think I needed you. You my dear are the weapon. You my dear are the one person you care about that is their weakness apart from just Emma Swan. For you see Miss Swan is turing dark and to get our happy ending, we need Miss Swan dark. So do really want to..." Gold was cut off short of his speech as Neal, Pan and Ingrid walked in from the back door of the storage room.

" our torture on the pirate is done papa. He's well weaken and that dear Captain Hook is dying as we speak" Said Neal, with his hand on his fathers shoulders.

Soon Pan came up to Rumple and said

" I did most of the torture on that pirate. And as well as Ingrid who just blasted Hook with ice shards. Brilliant I thought."

Rumple smiled. Zerina clenched her teeth and made her hand into fists. The anger filled her so fast she almost blasted the whole place into pieces.

" YOU BASTERED! WE MADE A DEAL! YOU PROMISED. YOU PROMISED TO NOT HARM HIM" shouted Zerina at Rumple, who when was filled with so much anger that the power inside her, couldn't be contained any longer.

Zerina had blasted such a blast of magic that it sent Neal and Pan hitting the wall. She was about to reach for her sword but soon realised that she didn't have it. So she just tried to blast Ingrid and everyone else. But Ingrid was to fast for her.

" not so fast"

And she sent a blast of ice towards Zerina. The ice hit square on her wrist which pinned her against the shop wall.

" we had a deal... You just can't do this. Leave Killain alone" said Zerina who tried to escape but the ice kept her in place.

" well I cant really do that dearie, and anyway, I have work to do so..."

And with that Rumple just smiled and went with the Queens of Darkness, Ingrid and the slightly recovered Pan and Neal. They left poor Zerina to escape for her self.

As Rumplestilskin got to the back room, they saw Killian on the floor with his jacket off and blood was everywhere. And soon enough Rumple went up to Killian and kicked him on his stomach. Killian woke in pain. He rolled over to see Rumple looking at him and he knew this wasn't good. Rumple threw the sword in front of Killian who was clinging his stomach.

" pick up the sword Captain." Said Rumple who kicked the sword towards Killian's frail body. Killian weakly grabbed the sword and slowly got himself up.

" don't have to do this Crocodile" said Killian faintly, shaking a bit as he fully got up, holding the sword in his hands.

" come on Captain, come and fight me" said Rumple who slashed his sword against Killian's. Rumple swang harder. The on lookers cheered and even tried to trip Killain over.

Killain tried his best and swang harder and tried to remember the old days. He remember how he won every sword fight in the realms.

" you will lose Dark One"

" oh you really think i would lose... Well Captain _you_...'clank'... _estimated_...'clank'... _me_...'clank'... _Wrong_ " said Rumple between every slash of his sword. And soon enough, Killian's knees started to buckle and he went down with a crash. Rumple then pushed the sword into Killian's body. Killian fairly screamed in pain. And he buckled over.

" have fun Captain... While you can" said Rumple. And then they vanished, leaving Killian to defend for himself in pain and broken.

Zerina managed to escape and she perfectly landed on the wooden floor. She went and ran to the back room. She soon came out of the shadows. Her long trench coat flowed in the draft from slightly open windows. She soon noticed Killian's broken body on the ground. She walked over slowly to Killian's still body. She bent down and looked at him.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. Killian, please wake up. I need you. They need you. She needs you. I don't want to end up like my mother." She said and she got up and let a tear roll down her face. She stayed with Killain. She cried once more. She never felt so broken.


	26. Chapter 26- This is What Love is

Zerina awoke next to Killian. She smiled weakly but she still looked at him in pain.

" Killian...Killian are you awake?" Whispered Zerina in Killian's ear. He didn't respond, he only turned over groaning a bit. Zerina shook Killian on the shoulder. Still he didn't budge.

" Killian please... Please wake up" whispered Zerina again. Shaking Killian once again. He whispered something but it was too hard to understand properly.

There was soon a sudden click of the door. She heard voices and knew that she shouldn't be there. And with a look of panic she looked at Killian and then at the door.

" I'm sorry" she said and then she kissed him upon his forehead then with a flick of her wrist, she vanished just before the door opened. Rumple walked in through the door, along with Ursula, Cruella, Maleficent and Pan with Zelena trailing behind him. Her long green dress trailing on the polished wooden.

" I do hope he is still up for a fight" said Zelena as she walked pass Pan.

Killain was waking up as they all circled around him. He look straight up at the villains around him and for a moment he didn't say anything.

" its a good thing your awake Captain, because I did have a surprise for you. But it seemed that it had escape" said Rumple looking down at the Captain.

" I don't want your surprise Crocodile" said Killian who gave Gold a sarcastic grin.

" oh but Captain, you will want this surprise. Its something that you love, and its the one person who you killed a long time ago." Said Rumple who gave a huge kick to the stomach at Killian, which made him turn over. The pain was terrible and very painful indeed.

Killian was barley able to breath when he was suddenly given another kick to the stomach, but it was Cruella this time.

" I do love seeing people in pain darling" said Cruella is her posh British accent. Killian was still turing over, when he noticed the sword, that laid shimmering on the ground. And so when they were business laughing, Killian quickly went for the sword and he managed to grab it.

The whole room went silent and the villains turned around to see Killian holding the sword in his hand.

" ready for another fight are we Captain?..." said Rumple who asked Pan to get him something. He brought out the one thing that Killian had forgotten he had. His heart. But it didn't stop him from trying to get out of where he is prisoned in.

" I'll rather die then you kill everyone else." Said Killian who swang his sword in the direction of Zelena, but it backfired and Zelena sent him flying to Maleficent and Ursula.

" never make wrong judgements Captain, unless you are willing to pay the price" said Zelena. Maleficent and Ursula got hold of Killian, and lifted him up to his feet. Killian moaned in pain. And pain only.

Gold was still holding his heart. And so he squeezed the heart as hard as he could. Killian then screamed in pain for he was too much. He closed his eyes and wished it was over.

" now Captain, my plan is just getting started" said Rumple who began to crush Killian's heart even more. The pain eventually stop and Killian knew that what Rumplestilskin was up to wasn't going to be good. And with that in mind, his life and everyone else's are in terrible fate with the crocodile.

Belle was in the library stacking up the books, with dusted covers back on the bookshelf when she heard a crack and soon jumper of fright.

" what was that?" Asked Belle to herself. And so she went and investigated where it came from. And as she turned the corner of the library, she saw Zerina on the floor.

" oh my... Are you alright?" Asked Belle who got closer. There was no response. As Belle got closer to Zerina, the more she remembered who she was.

" Zerina? Is that you?" Asked Belle who quickly bent down and got a better looks at her. Zerina looked at Belle and she went blank and soon recognised Belle in front of her.

" Belle..." Said Zerina from the floor. And then she got herself up, with the help from Belle. Zerina and Belle wondered out of the library and into the little town of Storybrooke. The residents were doing their normal activities as normal.

" wow, its just the way I remembered it" said Zerina who looked around in amazement.

" Belle what are you doing here anyway. I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead."

" why would you say that"

" that's what Gold told us. He told us that Killian killed you in Neverland." Said Belle as they walked over to the dinner. Zerina looked confused and which didn't make sense to her. And as they proceeded to the dinner, they walked in with what to be strange looks. And the Charming's, Regina and Henry all sat at the further end. They looked as though they had seen a ghost.

" what's going on?" Asked Emma who wonder what's going but once she Zerina everything came flooding back to her.

" Zerina... But..but you're..."

" dead... I know, Belle already said" replied Zerina taking a empty seat nearest to the door.

" well I think this belongs to you" said Emma who got the sword, locket and letter to Zerina. Zerina laughed and took the sword and the locket but not the letter.

" aren't you going to take the letter as well?" Asked Snow who was now beside Emma.

" well, I didn't write this anyway, and this is for Killian." Called Zerina who placed her sword back in her sword holster.

There was a moment where Zerina loomed around at familiar faces that she hadn't seen for a long time. But it the looks upon any of them weren't as pleasant as Zerina thought. She only got frowned faces and harsh whispers. Zerina still realised that everyone still didn't like her as she hang around pirates all her life. And never seem to have socialise with others.

" its really nice to be back isn't Emma?" Said Zerina trying to brake the silence and start a conversation again. But it was only when Emma said something that made Zerina remember something important. Very important.

" well the good thing is that you're safe. But if only Killian was then he'll surly be sure be happy to see you." Said Emma. Suddenly, she felt a strong rip on her arm.

Emma soon realised that it was Zerina who had gripped her arm.

" what the..." Said Emma as she tried to get Zerina's grip off her. But there wasn't any luck. Zerina was wide eyed and then blurted out what is needed to be said.

" Killian. They've got Killian... And I know where he is" called out Zerina who quickly went out the door. With a puzzled looking Emma, Snow, David, Henry and Regina, they all went after Zerina. Belle came after them.

" wait... Stop... What are you doing?" Shouted Emma running after Zerina. Zerina stopped and turned around on her heels. Then she looked at Emma then said

" if you want to find Killian then you need to trust me. Please Emma, trust me" and off she went again.

The rest caught up and was out of breath.

" what was that about?" Panted David who was trying to catch his breath.

" I don't know but if she said to trust her then we should trust her" said Emma, who was looking where Zerina could be.

" oh this is stupid. We just can't stay here and just expect to let that son of a..." But before Regina could make her remark, they heard Zerina coming back.

" I've got them. I've got them. I've managed to lead them here." She said.

" I've managed to make a deal. A deal that will have Killian back to us in no time"

All of the others just didn't look to amazed with this until they all span around and saw Maleficent, Ursula, Cruella, Pan, Zelena and Cora heading their way. Zerina took out her sword from her side. Maleficent had Killian in her grasps.

The villains came face to face with the heroes. And the first thing that Emma saw was Killian and how awful he looks.

" well, the deal is we give you back your dear pirate and and you'll have to exchange a life for his" said Maleficent who tugged on Killian harder. Zerina's eyes began to fill with fury. She raised the sword higher and higher. Until it was above her head. David also took out his gun and aimed it at Maleficent. But she just laughed at their weak attempt to do some actual fighting. And with her still holding to Killian, she said

" oh my, what weak weapons."

Cruella and Ursula stepped forward with two huge Great Danes by their sides. Pan and Zelena had just joined their side. They smiled in their own evil grins.

Regina had her hands ready to fire a fire ball at Zelena or Pan but Cora came and stopped her daughter.

" Regina, sweetheart you really think that you could defeat us? Well didn't I tell you that love is weakness and..."

" NO mother. Love is not weakness. And I had enough of your lies. I make my own fate, not you!" Called out Regain who then sent a fire ball heading towards them. It hit Pan dead on, but Pan just got up and they all knee what was coming. Pan had sent poisoned Dreamshade arrows heading towards them.

Killian was thrown on the pavement and Emma, alone with Zerina helped him up.

" you help him, and give him my sword. He'll need more then I do" said Zerina and before Emma could say 'thank you' she had already left. Her sword laid beside her.

" Swan" whispered Killian. Emma helped him up. He smiled and then kissed her on the lips. Emma broke them apart and said

" thanks but we've got a battle to finish"

And she handed him the sword and told him to do his best.

" thanks Emma" and he went straight for Pan.

Emma went straight for Maleficent. Maleficent had her staff in her hands.

" come to fight me have you saviour? " she laughed as she said it.

" you have no idea" said Emma who then used her magic to knock off Maleficent but Maleficent just dodged it in time.

" you'll never know what love is" said Maleficent who was about to take her aim at Maleficent until Emma said

" this is what love really is!" who blasted Maleficent with a blast of her magic. Maleficent was sent backwards, knocking her out cold. Ursula and Cruella went after them. Cruella sent the Great Danes towards the hero's but they managed to dodge them in time.

They were then all surrounded by think red fog and it was hard to tell what's going on and then everything was silent.

" swan" said Killian.

" over here" Emma replied and went searching for him. There was silence for a while and the thick fog disappeared. All the villains were gone and the last thing that Emma saw was Killian standing. Then Cora come and penetrated Killian with the sword that he had used. She stabbed him straight in the chest and Emma felt like her whole world just collapsed in one go.


	27. Chapter 27- Come Back To Me

Emma knew that this was not the way she wanted it to go. Her life was going so good and it felt so real. Emma wanted to imagine that this wasn't really happening, that her nightmares aren't becoming a reality. She quickly rushed through the chaos and pass her parents and Regina.

Zerina was already at Killian's side and trying to make sure that he stayed alive. Emma collapsed next to him and her eyes were already filled with so much tears.

" came back to me" she whispered, as she touched his face and pressing on his wound.

" Swan" he whispered back, his eyes started to close but Emma nor Zerina won't let that happened.

" stay with me. Stay with us, please Killian you can do this." Said Zerina,running her fingers through his hair, as tears fell faster upon her face.

Emma turned to see her parents crying, as well as Regina and Henry. Belle was also crying from what just happened. Emma soon turned her head back to Killian. She cradled Killian in her arms, she watched him carefully. She wanted Killian to stay alive. She wanted Killian to stay. But he was slipping away from and she just wanted to do something. Zerina was crying as well. She didn't want to lose him and this wasn't just that first time that it did happened.

The bystanders, have been so shocked by the turn of events that nobody got to sleep that night. Emma was still holding on to Killian.

" please don't leave me. You promised. And I can't lose another man in my arms. I told you before, that I've lost everyone and that it just can't end like this" said Emma through her tears. Killian was crying too and soon he was kissing Emma one last time before he smiled and then he just stopped breathing and it all become silent. He had died in her arms. Another man she loved had just died right before her eyes. And not even true loves kiss wouldn't mend the broken prices of Emma's heart, that was broken too many times.

Snow and David soon walked over to their daughter and placed a hand each on her shoulders. The warmth that was coming though them was comforting yet Emma felt that it wasn't enough.

" Emma, we're sorry..." Said Snow as she bent down and hugged her daughter. Emma slowly kissed Killian one last time and finally said

" come back to me"

In which Killian never did. It broke Emma's heart that the one man who understood her and listened to her every word was now dead and broken.

Snow and David managed to convince Emma back to their apartment and just have something to drink before they bury him tomorrow. Regina wiped away the tears and quickly got Henry to help her carry the dead pirates body to Whale. And that night Emma wanted to cry even more and just try not to sleep that night.

And everything just got worse when Ruby came in with Granny and baby Neal.

" hey, well here's Neal" said Granny who handed back Neal. Ruby then said something that made Emma cry even harder and do to bed early then later.

" i was just thinking about where did Killain go, i bet his getting drunk on rum again. He always does" said Ruby and when she did say it, Emma stormed to her room and soon had to cry herself to sleep.

" what happen to Emma Snow?" Asked Ruby looking where Emma could have gone so soon.

Snow grabbed her best friend by the shoulders then said as a reply

" Ruby... Killian's dead"

Ruby soon regretted every word she said and just sat down in disbelief and sorrow.

" I'm sort... I'll talk to Emma tomorrow" said Ruby apologetically and she told stood by Granny and just smiled quickly. Willow had same sympathetic and sorrow look on her face.

And when Ruby and Granny said their goodbyes to the Charming's and everyone else, Snow and David tried to convert their daughter. Knowing that they could at least try to comfort Emma about what she is going through. Meanwhile, Belle said to Regina and Henry,

" I'll leave you two then, for I have other businesses to attend to" and so she waved goodbye to to them and went out the door.

Henry and Regina had moment to themselves. But they were there to talk about happy thoughts.

" are you alright?" Asked Regina who knew perfectly well that he wasn't alright and so was she.

" I'm yeah, I'm fine" lied Henry who just sat there next to his mother. Regina had to cheer him up some how and so she said

" I know that you don't feel like it but do you want to go down to a doughnut shop and by something to make you leave better..."

Henry laughed and just nodded his head in agreement. And so they went out the door and Regina left a note to let Snow and David know where they went.

Meanwhile, in Emma's room, Snow and David found their daughter on her bed and her blanket over her.

" Emma, sweetheart.. See you alright?" Said David who sat non the foot of Emma's bed. Emma didn't won't to talk to them right now. Not when she just lost Killian.

" Emma please, talk to us. We know that its hard for you to speak right now but Ruby said Sorry. And we are also sorry." Said Snow. Emma soon got our of her covers. Snow and David sae their daughter's blood shot eyes. They knew that she had tried to cry herself to sleep.

" I'm sorry... I just...m...miss him that's all" cried Emma who weep on het mothers shoulders as she gave her a hug. Snow started to cry and so did David. David soon went to join the hug as well, and still cradling Emma's head in his hand.

That night nobody got any sleep. Not even Regina could get any sleep that night. And for Emma, the horrible images of her dead pirate was enough to turn Emma's dreams into nightmares. And that Emma's last thought before she went to sleep, was the thought of not getting a chance to say 'I love you' to her Killian. And that tomorrow wasn't going to get any better for everyone. Especially Emma Swan. As she will have to attend the funeral of the man who understood her. The man who had a code and of honour, had so many things in common with her, now he has gone and they weren't together in Storybrooke any longer.


	28. Chapter 28- Dead

That next morning, the weather reflected Emma's mood. The clouds were grey and it was raining like bullets.

" its not real" said Emma to herself as she was looking at the mirror. She was wearing a black dress that went up to her knees. And her hair was up in a single pony tale. Snow and David were also wearing black. The whole town was wearing black. Regina and Henry came to find Emma and the Charmings. Asking them if they are ready to go to the funeral.

" is everyone ready...?" Asked Regina who was followed by Henry through the door. Emma smiled and so did Snow and Charming.

" um... We are almost ready" answered Snow, who walked over to emma and place her warm hands over her shoulders. And while they talked Regina smiled and handed Henry a plastic bag, that seemed to heavy to carry. Henry handed his grandfather the bag .

" hey granddad, I think my mom would want this. It might be heart breaking but it could be her chance to just be with him one more time."

David smiled and hugged his grandson before taking the bag from him. And once that was done, Henry sat next to Regina.

David walked up to his wife and daughter and then smiled at them as they all faced the mirror.

" Emma dear, I have something for you... Well Henry gave it to me. He knows that what I'm about to give you is going to be heartbreaking, but at least its just as reminder. A reminder that there's always hope." Said David who gave Emma the bag. Emma took it with a teary smile on her face. Once Emma opened the bag she took out the contents. And the only thing in the plastic bag was a black leather jacket. And to many people it would have been just a ordinary jacket, but it Emma it was more then that.

The jacket inside as Emma took it In her hands. The jacket was Killian's and it still smells like Killian. Emma tried it on, and it was a bit big for her but she didn't care. It was the only thing that Killian left behind, and it was the only thing that Emma could remember him by. It was heavy but it didn't matter to Emma and that it was just maybe a chance to feel his warmth one more time.

" we're all ready now... Lets go" said Snow who quietly held Davids hand and pulled him to the door. They were followed by Regina and Henry, and after they left Emma was halfway across the room before she stopped and took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before she opened them again.

" I miss you already" she said quietly to herself. And then she was out the door for the funeral.

Once at the funeral, Emma cried until she could no longer. She was too sad to even think of where she was now. It was the second funeral of the man she loved. It was Graham at first, then Neal. Now it was Killian Jones. The man of honour. A man who longed to be loved, and died a hero. But he was a survivor in which Emma thought. She could still hear his voice echoing inside her head.

 _" you don't have to worry about me love, if there's one thing I'm good at, that's surviving"_

 _" Killian Jones. But, most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker; Hook"_

 _" Love has been all to rare in your life.. Have you actually ever been in love?"_

 _" your bloody brilliant. Amazing"_

 _"SWAN!"_

She started to cry again. Snow and Charming noticed their daughter, and quickly went to her side.

" Emma, its not forever" Conformed David. Emma raised her head, and she looked at her father directly in the eyes.

" I know, but his gone and magic can't bring back the dead. I.. I.. I feel as I...i...its my fault. And I have let him down. " she cried and buried her head in her fathers shoulder. Henry also saw his mothers break down and decided to hug her also.

The whole town was quite, even the fairies stayed silent. There was no activities anywhere. The whole town had lost the one person who lit up the town with his quick remarks and his creepy but funny innuendos. And after the funeral, they all went the dinner for the gathering. The Charming's, Robin, Regina and everyone else stayed silent in the dinner . It was when Snow asked

" anyone care for coco and cinnamon?"

Emma lifted her head to face her mother. A tear fell from her eyes, she could still hear his voice flooding her head. Emma wore Killian's old black leather trench coat over her black dress, in which still smelt like him. The coat went pass her knees, but she didn't care, for it was a reminder that Killian was hers, and forever hers.

 _" There's not a day will go by I won't think of you."_

 _"good"_

Another voice brought her back to reality. It was her fathers voice.

" Emma, are you alright honey?" He asked wrapping he arm around her shoulders.

" it's going to be alright mom, we can get through this. You can get through this. I know you can." It was Henry who spoke next.

" thank you Henry. And mom, I would have that coco now"

Snow smiled and got started.

That night, Emma didn't go to sleep. She stayed wake and secretly cried in bed. Too many men have died in her arms, she was just too sad that it happened again. Once she actually went to sleep, Emma dreamt about Killian. About the first day they met. How they climbed the beanstalk together. How he tended her wounds, wrapping his black scarf around it. She still had it with her.

 _" Giants can smell blood"_

 _" I'm always a gentleman"_

 _" Rum. And a bloody waste of it"_

It was a happy memory. But it was also a sad one. For it may be the first day they met but it was also a day where she abounded him up the beanstalk. The day when she betrayed him. Untrusted him. A day she has regretted ever since. And since then she have always found him ( or he found her). And now that his gone, Emma would finally learn to let go.


	29. Chapter 29- The Truth Comes Out

After yesterday's burial, Emma has never forgotten her short time with Killian Jones. And even when she promised herself last night that she'll need to let go, she just can't do that right now. So she woke up that morning, still feeling upset and walked over to the dinner for a spot of breakfast. They whole town still remains silent and still since the funeral. Even Leroy who would normally would be happy to see the pirate long gone, but he just seemed to awful to say anything.

Emma went ot the counter where Ruby took Emma's order.

" where Willow?" Asked Emma.

" oh, Granny is taking care of Neal. But anyway, what can get you today? Maybe a grill cheese and choco with cinnamon." Asked Ruby who has already got her pan and notepad in her hands. Emma just went blank for a moment before turning on again. Ruby stared at her, still waiting for that order.

" Emma, I know yesterday wasn't the best day but I'm just trying to do what's best for you..." Said Ruby but those choice of words weren't the best, for Emma burst into a huge rage.

" YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR ME.. YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR ME!" And so she went off, through the dinner doors with a angered look upon her face. And it left everyone in the dinner feeling shock and some confused.

And once Emma was outside, she was only a few more steps from the road when her heart started to hurt again. How could it? It would only hurt if there was something wrong. But was wrong?. Killian was already dead. What more does it want? But Emma just ignored it, and just thought it had to do with something else. So she got up and carried on walking in frustration back to the she got to the apartment, her heart started to hurt again, and this time it wasn't left unnoticed.

" Emma are you alright?..." Said Snow, as she packed away the the last few dishes.

" I'm fine mom... Its okay" said Emma with a slight look of pain on her face.

" Emma, what's really the matter? Just talk to us..." Said Snow who sat next to her daughter. David had also sat next to Emma and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. And the pain in her cheat was growing much more intensely, that Emma couldn't hide the pain much longer.

" my heart is starting to hurt again... But why should it? I mean that Killian... Killian is dead... What more can it be warning me about?" Asked Emma to her parents. Snow and David looked at each other in disbelief but tried to comfort their daughter.

" Emma sweetheart, I think your heart is just telling you that maybe...maybe that Killian...might be still..." Stuttered David, as hr looked as his daughter and wife.

" alive... But dad that's impossible. I saw Killian die. We all saw him die right before us" replied Emma.

Snow went and agreed with Emma. "Emma's right David. We saw Hook die. Cora stubbed him right in the chest, and so there was no way that he could have survived that" sais Snow who stared back at her husband. David shook his head and said in reply

" have you forgotten already. Hook's heart was taken. He must be still alive. He just must be Emma. And before you say anything.. I just want to let you know that, we just want you to be happy. And that there's always hope." Said David as he went on to hugging his daughter. Snow saw truth in her husbands voice and all three of them had tears in their eyes. They all hug each other for comfort.

Meanwhile, with Mr Gold, his plan worked and Gold was now able to get rid of the pirate once and for all. And Rumple was already at his final stage of finally crushing the heart of the man who started it all.

" Cruella dear, would you please care to and tie up the dear Captain, for he will be needed for the final stage. The final stage of me being free from the dagger and as well as this, I could kill the pirate in the process. For real this time." Said Rumple to Cruella, as she followed his commands. She as well as Ursula's help, had tied Killian's wrist together. Killian tried to break free but the pain was horrible, and so he just didn't struggle anyway more.

And with one flick of Rumplestilskin's wrist, they were gone in a puff of purple smoke. And by then, Killian saw that were in the forest and that in a few seconds Ursula and Cruella had tied him to a tree trunk.

" you never get way with this crocodile. Emma will make sure of that..." Said Killain, but it only ended up with him being gagged and Rumple and other Villains appearing right before. They had the same look upon their faces. They looked revengeful. And Killian knew that they came here to finish what they started. To get revenge on the infamous Captain Hook.

 _ **LAST NIGHT!**_

Belle wondered off in search of her husband who was Rumplestilskin.

" Rumple? Where are you Rumple? I need to talk to you" said Belle who carried on walking. The was no response. So she took the dagger out of her bag that she had, and held it in front of her.

" Dark One I summon" she said to the dagger. Nothing happened. Belle tried harder and much louder the next time.

" DARK ONE I SUMMON!"

There was still no response. Belle began to cry and she sank to the ground.

Rumplestilskin was lying to her the whole time. Her husband was telling her lies. And from that moment, Belle knew all these times that just maybe that Gold was behind Killian's disappearance. And that the promise of his safe return, seems to shattered to even think about.

" how could he lie to me? I thought he was a changed man and he's heart was pure." Thought Belle to herself. But she got up and wiped away the tears with her sleeve of her shirt. And she knew that she has to tell Emma. And to finally confront her husband, for all the lies and pain he caused. And Belle remember that moment when she thought of questioning and that have been regretting.

 _"Because I believe he's changed. Because his heart is true. And yours? Yours is rotten."_


	30. Chapter 30- The Swan saved her pirate

Belle knew that she must get Emma to help her confront Rumplestilskin and stop him from doing any more harm. So she wen to find Emma, the minute she walk up the following morning. And with a stroke of luck, she found them at the dinner, having a family breakfast.

" oh thank goodness... Emma I need to tell you something." Sais Belle as she went up to the Charming's. And Emma was the first on to reply

" what is it Belle? What's the matter?"

Belle explained everything. And with no time to waste, Emma followed Belle.

" wait for us" said Snow and Charming in perfect unison as they followed Belle and Emma.

Regina and Henry had spotted Belle and Emma, who was followed by Charming and Snow who was carrying her son in her arms.

" hey, what's going on?' Asked Regina to David. David stopped in his tracks and wen over to where Regina and Henry was.

" we are following Belle... She wanted to tell Emma something" said David who just shrugged and went and dashed off to catch up with the others. Regina and Henry exchanged confused looks but knew that they must find the rest. So they both took off and joined the others as well.

And soon enough, Snow, David, Emma,Regina and Henry are following Belle through the thick forest. Their shoes crunching through the leaf covered ground. The deeper they got in the forest, the more Emma got worried.

" are really sure Belle...there is nothing more than going on a wild goose chase for nothing" said Regina, sounding pretty annoyed. Belle stopped and turned to face the Queen.

" I know what I'm doing and I don't have to listen to you, your majesty" said Belle who just spun around again and carried on walking. Regina rolled her eyes and went along with the rest.

It was only a few minutes or so before Emma swore she heard screaming from a distance. So she stopped and closed her eyes. The screaming become louder in her head, and Emma knew right then that it must be Killian. It has to be her Killian.

" Killian. KILLIAN!" Screamed Emma. She longed to see him again. Her heart pumped faster against her ribs, and she knew that she heard his voice shouting for help. A desperate cry for help.

" KILLIAN!" Shouted Emma once more and soon enough her broke into a run to the source of the sound.

The rest of the group had to run after Emma who was already to far ahead from them.

" Emma wait... Slow down" said Snow who was still trying to hold on to baby Neal in her arms. Emma came to a halt when she saw her true love, tied to a tree as familiar villains tormented her pirate. They were beating him carelessly and using every magic they've got to make Killain Jones feel the worst pain possible. And Emma could hear his desperate cries for help and it sent tears running down her face. And even if her eyes were full of tears she could still make out Gold. Who was holding Killian's heart and was squeezing it hard. Killian's scream rang loud that Emma could hear it.

Emma wanted his torment to stop, to be nothing and to be the end. So she did what she has to

" GOLD!" Shouted Emma.

Rumple turned towards the saviour.

" ah Miss Swan, your just in time to see me kill your dear Captain." Said Rumple who held Killian's heart in one hand and the dagger with the other. Emma was followed by Mary Margret and David, who was followed by Henry and Regina. Robin had also appeared with the group.

He was followed Little John and the rest of the Merry men. Emma quickly order Robin to take his Mary Men And Regina to defeat Zelena and Cora.

" go and defeat Zelena and Cora... Regina"

Regina turn around.

" do your worst..."

Regina smirked and then replied with

" don't worry Mrs Swan, I always hated my sister and mother" and off Regina went with Robin and his Mary Men.

Then Emma used her light magic to conjure up a sword. She handed it to her father. Then she conjured up a ser of arrows and a bow. And she handed that to her mother.

" you'll need these" Emma who then took hold of her little brother and handed him to Henry. Then she said to her son

" Henry, I want you to take Neal and go to Granny."

" but..."

"no buts... I want you safe... Now off you go." Said Emma who gave Henry a kiss on the forehead. And finally Henry agreed and off he went.

Snow and David held the weapons they were given in their hands.

" Emma what do you want us to do?" Asked David.

" I want you to go and fight the Queens of Darkness" said Emma. And so they just nodded and went to find Ursula, Maleficent and Cruella. And now Emma had to do now is confront the man who started it all. The man who caused her pirate so much pain. Rumplestilskin. And Belle also as to say a few words to her husband as well.

They had a Villains vs Hero's battle and this wasn't Emma's first. And surely enough it wasn't her first monster bash at all. There was black and white magic going in every direction, and Emma was faced to face with Gold.

" let him go Rumple" said Emma who had her arms raised. Killian was still tied to the tree. He was covered in blood and there wasn't a single untouched skin left that isn't covered in wounds.

" but Miss Swan, I wasn't quite finished with making your pirate feel pain" said Rumple who gave another squeeze of Killian's heart.

Killian was now crying, and new wounds started to form on tip of the old ones. And Emma could take this no more.

" I'll make you a deal. You free Killian and you can take my heart..."

" very way Emma but you know magic always comes with a..." But before Rumple finished his sentence, Belle was standing in front of him and noticed that she was holding the real dagger.

" Belle give me back my dagger... Please Belle I need it" said Rumple, as he tried to convince his wife to give the dagger back to him. But Belle knew that he could not let him continue his evil deeds and she had enough of his lies.

" no Rumple... I had enough of your lies... I thought I saw a better man I you. But I only saw a the beast that you once were before. And so Dark One I summon you to the main street. We need to talk in private. And before we go, I want you to release Killian. And I what you to get rid of the other villains." said Belle who commanded Rumple with the dagger. And with no choice, Rumple flicked his risked and the visions of the other villains disappeared and in a puff of smoke he and Belle were gone. Killian's heart fell to the ground.

The fighting stopped and the search was over. And Emma quickly got her pocket knife and sliced the ropes away. Killian fell into her arms, and she slowly lowered him to the ground. The blood has dried and the wounds were still there, and Emma kneeled down beside him and only looked up to see everyone else coming to her side. Emma saw her father with a nasty gash upon his shoulders.

" what happened?" Asked Emma who was still holding onto Killian in her arms.

" I'm okay Emma... How's Hook?" He asked Emma. Regina, Robin and the Merry Men had came into the scene. Regina came next to Emma and asked

" where's his heart?"

Emma pointed to the heart next to use and then she just stared back at Killian's still and motionless face. He was pale and his eyes were half open. Regina quickly picked up the heart and held it in front of Emma.

" I can place back his heart, and then I'll need you to kiss him. It can only work that way. Understand Miss Swan?" Said Regina, as she held the heart in her hands still. Emma looked back from Regina to Killian. She saw his bright blue eyes open and close and knew she needs him, and that she can't lose him. And so she just nodded and she let Regina replace his heart. Once his heart was back to him, Emma leaned in and whispered

 _' came back to me'_ and soon she placed her lips on his and kissed him with everything she got. Suddenly a burst of magic swept through the forest. Emma took her lips away from Killian's and looked at his face. His eyes were open and his mouth half parted.

" Killian?" Killain smiled ( or tried to) at Emma and then said weakly " S... S..Swan... I love you" Emma half smiled and laughed, as she carelessly ran her fingers through his blood soaked jet black hair. " I love you too" said Emma who then gave her pirate a big hug.

David and Snow smiled at them then David said " I think we should get Killian to Whale. He'll tend Killian's wounds at the hospital" Emma looked up and knew her father was right and she asked Regina to call Whale, and when Whale did came to the scene, he asked David and Robin to help him to place Killain on the stretcher. And once everything was sorted, Robin came up to Emma and said

" he wasn't so bad, and don't worry malady, I'm sure he would be fine" and of he went as he smiled at Emma. Robin then went to Regina and held her hand, and Emma smiled to see Regina so happy and that she finally found her true love. And now that she had found her true love, she could be happy like her parents and even like Regina.

At the hospital Emma was waiting. Waiting for him to wake. She likes the way his hair fell onto his face. He was okay. She just knew that he was now definitely safe. Emma knew that Killian was no longer in danger and he was safely with her.

" you're a bloody hero Swan" said Killian in a much more happier tone of voice. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Emma kissed his lips. And this time it was for real and Emma was filled with warmth. And when they broke apart, they pressed their forehead and nose together and smiled. Emma promised to herself that he can never let go of Killain, and no matter what happens, they we'll always be with each other.

" this must have be the worst situation you've been in so far" said Emma to Killian.

"I've been in worst situation then this,love" whispered Killian in Emma's ear. Emma laughed and smiled at Killian as she held his good hand.

Zerina walked in, with her leather knee length jacket swinging as she walked in the room. She leaned against the wooden door frame with her arms folded and a smile formed on het face.

" welcome back brother" she said as she walked over to Killian's bedside. And Emma also smiled and soon her was reaching something in her pocket. It was the letter.

" wait, Zerina who's Odette?" Asked Emma, who handed the letter back to her. Zerina and Killian exchanged looks and soon enough Zerina took a big breath in and exhaled then said

" Odette is my mother"

And before Emma knew it she found herself shock with her mouth open. And the mystery of the Odette continues to deepen.

 **The End**

Next Series-

 **Into the Darkness**


End file.
